


Tales of a single mother

by Kript



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kript/pseuds/Kript
Summary: It was a normal day for a Natsu Dragneel as he walked over to his best friend's house so he could hang out like they normally do. But what happens when he reaches the door and Lucy is not there and instead her single mother Layla is, who takes it upon herself to entertain the pinkette. What happens when Layla comforts Natsu after she accidentally opens up and emotional wound? Will Layla help Natsu move on and develop a serious relationship right under Lucy's nose? Natsu x Layla threeshot





	1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon and Natsu Dragneel was walking through the snow. He in a red coat that covered his black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, he also wore a black pair of boots. Natsu was on his way to his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia's mansion, with the intention of hanging out like they usually did on the weekend or any other day for that matter. The two had been best friends since they met each other in grade school. During their first encounter, Natsu found the blonde haired girl a little weird, but her personality grew on him and they became almost inseparable.

Whilst growing up the two had constantly been teased about being a couple by many of their classmates, however the teasing stopped when Natsu began dating someone in the year level above his, who the pinkette had known even longer the Lucy. The big difference between the girl he had dated and Lucy was that Natsu had been harbouring a crush for the girl for as long as he had known her. Although it upset Lucy, who had a small crush on him at the time, she helped Natsu get the courage to confess to the girl. Since Lucy was such a good friend to Natsu she supported the relationship whole heartedly and even helped Natsu be a better boyfriend.

Natsu's first relationship seemed like it was going to last forever, but sadly the pink haired teen's girlfriend met an unfortunate demise, which devastated Natsu. The pinkette ended up locking himself off from the world for a week when this happened, but thanks to the support of Lucy and a few others, he eventually got over it and returned to his usual personality. Although Natsu seemed to have gotten over his lost first love, it was obvious it still affected him since he hadn't dated a girl since then and he always wore the scarf that he wore on the first date with his deceased girlfriend.

Even though they had argued about small things throughout their friendship, Natsu and Lucy still remained close friends to this date and Natsu popping by unannounced had become normal for them.

As per usual, Natsu was stopped at the gate of the Heartfilia estate by the household's maid, Virgo. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" Virgo said in her normal emotionless tone as her equally emotionless blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul. No matter how many times Natsu saw Virgo, he could never get how someone so cute could be so stoic one hundred percent of the time and the fact that she would always greet him in the same way.

"I've been visiting here since you were still training to become a maid, you don't need to do that every time." Natsu said in a slightly annoyed tone. Virgo was completely unfazed and handed Natsu a visitor's form to fill out and pen. The teen sweat dropped at the woman's blatant disregard for what he said. Natsu knew from years of experience that it was no use trying to get out of filling out Virgo's form. Natsu sighed and began to fill it out as quick as possible, before handing it to the maid, who examined it before stamping it.

"You filled this out exactly like another person who came by yesterday, you even have the same messy handwriting." Virgo commented as she showed Natsu the form he had filled out on his last visit. The pink haired teen couldn't tell if Virgo was just messing with him or if she was being serious, thanks to the expression on her face. "Just to make sure you're not a criminal and that you get were you need to be; I will escort you half way there." She said before opening the gate. Natsu was a little annoyed that Virgo had called him a potential criminal, even though he had known the maid since they were both young.

"What the hell Virgo, why are you calling me a criminal?" Natsu asked, making sure to over act how hurt he was. Unfortunately, Natsu didn't even get the reaction he wanted out of the maid. He only received a comment about how normal people don't wear scarfs all the time. Natsu retorted by saying that it was cold and that normal people don't just go around wearing maid outfits with shackles around their wrist. This was countered by Virgo saying that it was a fashion thing that he wouldn't understand. The pink haired teen was smart enough to know that arguing with the maid was a dumb idea and just walked in silence with the pink haired maid. Natsu had no idea why he had to go through this process every time he visited Lucy's house by himself.

"This is as far as I'm going to take you." Virgo said when they arrived in the mid-way to their destination.

"Why the hell did you go through all of this effort?" Natsu asked. Virgo just gave him a blank stare before bowing and walking off. "STOP IGNORING ME!" he yelled, which caused the pink haired maid to turn around and start walking towards Natsu. No matter how long he had known the maid, he could never really understand what went through her mind. Sometimes she would tease Natsu and sometimes she would completely ignore him when she got to the gate, leading to him having to climb the fence.

"Calm down Natsu-sama, I just wanted to try out a new personality." Virgo apologised with a bow before walking off again. Natsu would have asked why she always tries her personalities on him, but he decided against it since he knew he wasn't going to get a straight forward answer.

 _'There is something wrong with her, how come she hasn't gone back to the nice and cute personality since she was young?'_ Natsu wondered as he watched Virgo return to her station. Even though it annoyed him a little, Virgo's constantly changing personality was still very entertaining. _'I guess I should count myself lucky since she always lets me in.'_ he said to himself as he started making his way through the beautiful well-kept garden and to the actual mansion. A normal person would have gotten lost, but since Natsu had been over so many times, he knew exactly where he was going.

Now that he was by himself, he began to make his way to the house. Natsu decided to take the long way, so he could avoid the odd people who worked for Lucy's family. It's not that Natsu had a problem with the employees, but sometimes their 'strong' personalities could get a little too much for the teen to handle. "I wonder what if Layla-san is here, she makes awesome food." Natsu thought while remembering all the meals he had eaten at the Heartfillia's household. Natsu had always found the mother of his best friend to be a great and beautiful person, because of this, Natsu had a small crush on the woman. The pink haired teen never acted on it since he had been in a relationship until a few months ago and he loved the girl he had been with more than anything in the world. Although Natsu was now single, he still decided not to act on his crush since he thought of it as a crush and nothing more, even if she was one of the most irresistible women he had laid eyes on.

Although her face looked almost identical to her daughter, her body was a little more mature and certain sizes were bigger. Natsu surprised himself when he noticed he wasn't attracted to his best friend the same way he was to Layla, even though they looked similar. Natsu assumed it was because he had developed a thing for older women. _'Jeez, when did I become such a pervert?'_ he wondered while trying to rid himself of thoughts about Layla, who he had been avoiding for the past week since she had become the centre of his fantasies as of late because of a few accidents. Most of them involved Natsu tripping over and landing in compromising positions or accidently groping her large cushiony breasts.

"Forget what I said about wanting her to be here, I don't think I would be able to stay in the same room as her." Natsu said to himself while remembering how he ended up just grabbing Lucy and hanging out in her bedroom last time he saw the beautiful mother, just because he couldn't look at her without getting flustered. This was mainly because of prior events and the fact the woman was wearing clothes that made her assets stand out more than they already did, which was quite a feat considering how good even the most covering clothes made her look. Natsu began to remember the clothes Layla was wearing on his last visit. Judging from the clothes Layla was wearing, it was pretty obvious that she wasn't expecting Natsu to drop by. "If she's here, I really need to say sorry for all those mistakes." He told himself when the mansion came into view. Although he knew he had to apologise to Layla for some of the things he had done to her, but he really didn't want to have to confront her about it because of how embarrassing it was.

"Wait a minute, if I get there quickly and say sorry, that means I can get more food." Natsu realised. Natsu decided to run the rest of the way to house and in no time, he arrived in front of the door. Like he usually did, he rung the door bell and only had to wait a few seconds before the door began to unlock and open. When the door opened, Natsu was shocked with what he saw. Instead of being greeted by his best friend like he usually did, he was greeted by her mother, who was identical to Lucy, apart from looking a little more mature and had having bigger assets. Layla was sweating and wearing her most revealing outfit yet. Layla was only wearing a hot pink sports bra and tight blue running shorts. The outfit did absolutely nothing to hide Layla's sexy body, from her large breasts to her long sexy legs and toned stomach. After getting a quick glimpse of the woman, he quickly turned around. At first Layla wondered why the teen had done this, but then she realised what had happened, she quickly closed the door and became a blushing mess.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I thought you were Lucy." Layla said quickly from the other side of the door. The woman wasn't expecting any visitors and had assumed that her daughter had forgotten something and returned home. Now that the woman really thought about it, she realised that Lucy had a key to the house and she would have no reason to ring the doorbell. This realisation only made Layla more embarrassed. Not only had she opened the door without thinking, she let Natsu see her in revealing clothes again. Layla quickly looked around for something to cover herself up with. It wasn't because she was ashamed about her body, Layla was actually very confident in her body, but she couldn't help but be embarrassed whenever she was seen by the pink haired teen. Maybe it was because she had seen Natsu grow into the man he is now or maybe it was because she had grown quite fond of him and his constant visits, either way Layla knew she was attracted to Natsu. _'He must think I'm an easy woman who dresses like this, even in cold weather.'_

Whilst the blonde haired mother was trying to cover herself up, Natsu was on the other side of the door, trying to regain his composure. Natsu could only assume that Layla was wearing the clothes because she had just finished or in the middle working out. However, Natsu didn't really care to know the reason why she was wearing the clothes because he was trying his best to get the image out of his mind since he didn't want being close to the woman to be even more awkward than it was. It's not like Natsu hadn't seen girls in revealing clothes before, he was actually quite experienced with the female form thanks to his first love. However, Layla's body had a special effect on him, that only a few other women could give him. _'Why does she look so good in everything?'_ Natsu wondered before his mind flashed back to the image of Layla in a number of other clothes that were just as sexy, even though they didn't show as much skin. Not that he was complaining, but he wondered why he would always come over when Layla was wearing something that made her look even more attractive than she was.

Natsu was only alone with his thoughts for a couple of seconds before the door began to open. In the hopes of avoiding the same thing from happening again, he kept facing away from the door, no matter how tempting it was to get another look at Layla's body. "You can turn around, Natsu." Layla informed with a small blush on her face. Layla knew what she used to cover herself hadn't done a great job, but It would have been impolite to leave Natsu standing outside. As per Layla' instructions Natsu turned around and faced the woman, who was now wearing a black jumper over her clothes, which was big enough to cover her bust completely and some of her legs. Natsu quickly noticed that the jumper was his. "I'm sorry, but this is the only thing I could find, I will make sure to clean and return it for you." She said apologetically.

"It's alright Layla-san, you can keep it." Natsu said while looking away from the woman. "It looks good on you." He added, causing the woman to blush a little more. Natsu knew that if he looked at the woman in front of him, he would not be able to look away.

"T-t-thank you Natsu, come inside, it would be rude just to make you wait out here in the cold." Layla suggested before she moved out of the way. Natsu was hesitant at first, however, he couldn't say no to Layla, no matter how hard he tried. Natsu entered the warm house and made his way to the lounge like he usually did. Natsu made sure not to look back at Layla, who was still standing next to the door thinking about something. _'I should have looked harder, He probably thinks I'm the kind of woman who wears skimpy clothes all the time.'_ Layla though as she stared at Natsu. Layla began to make her way over to Natsu, who had already made himself at home. _'At least he doesn't look too bothered by it.'_ She said to herself as she watched Natsu lay on the couch while calmly watching the TV. _'I don't see why I'm so concerned; he looks so care free.'_

Little did Layla know, all Natsu could think about was her. _'How can a woman be that sexy and cute at the same time?'_ Natsu wondered as he quickly looked back at Layla, who was heading his way. As she drew closer, he was surprised that she had regained her composure since he assumed that she was as embarrassed as he was judging from her reaction at the door. "Hi Layla-san." He greeted as he sat up. "Sorry about earlier." He apologised, while trying to remain calm.

"It's ok Natsu, and I told you to just call me Layla, there's no need to be so formal." Layla said in a slightly assertive tone. Layla didn't like how Natsu would always had the suffix at the end of her name, since it made her feel older than she would want. Layla had actually told Natsu not to do it on multiple occasions, but the message had never gotten through to Natsu. Natsu quickly said sorry to the woman again, but he still used the same suffix. Layla gave up and sat down next to the pinkette. "Never mind Natsu, so what brings you over?" she asked before turning to Natsu, who was a little uncomfortable since Layla was too close to him. However, Natsu managed to keep his cool and give her a response, which unsurprisingly was that he was here to pay Lucy a visits like he normally did. "I'm sorry to tell you, but Lucy is studying at a friend's house, you just missed her." She informed. Natsu mentally slapped himself when he realised that if he hadn't taken the scenic route to the house, he would have gotten to see he best friend. Layla could tell Natsu was disappointed when she said this and decided it was up to her to make it up to him.

"I guess I should get going, I don't want to bother you." Natsu said before he got up. He didn't get far because the second he started walking, he was grabbed by Layla. Since he was no expecting it, Natsu lost his balance and fell backwards. "Watch out Layla." He warned when he managed to turn himself around. As he fell, he could see that Layla was as shocked as he was. Little did Natsu know, she wasn't shocked because of the fall, but it was the shock of Natsu not adding –san at the end of her name for the first time in since they met. The two braced themselves and luckily they landed safely on the couch. Natsu was going to ask Layla if she was ok, but his voice was muffled and he couldn't breathe. Natsu wasn't too sure what was going on, but all he knew was that his head was in a comfortable location. Little did he know, but he was nested in between Layla's large assets.

"Ah… Natsu… please…" Layla moaned out. The blond woman cursed herself for having such sensitive breasts. Layla had only discovered this by playing with herself because her late husband had never paid attention to them when they made love. Layla would have tried to get Natsu off of her, but Natsu's voice was causing some very pleasurable vibrations that made her feel too weak to move. The woman could only guess she was so caught off guard because it had been over 17 years since she last felt the touch of a man. It's not that Layla wasn't able to find another man, it was quite the opposite since she constantly had men trying to put the moves on her, but she never gave them a second glace because all of them were rich old slobs aiming to increase their wealth marrying her and the others were just after her body and nothing else. Another factor was that none of them were her type, her type was energetic and fun, with pink hair and only one man fit the bill.

Aside from the men being no good, she was also too busy raising Lucy by herself because Lucy's father had died in an accident a few weeks before the birth. Even though Layla could have easily just hired someone to take care of her daughter while she managed the company, she decided against it since she didn't want to miss the opportunity to raise her daughter. Layla acted completely different to everyone else who had been in her situation mainly because she preferred to do things by herself rather than getting others to do things for them. Layla snapped herself out of the thought and tried to go back to the task at hand, which was getting Natsu off of her, who was still unaware of what was happening and probably suffocating. Unfortunately, the pleasure was still too much for her to handle

 _'What the hell is going on? Whatever it is I need to move or I'll die.'_ Natsu said to himself as he started to get up. The first thing he did when he was free was take a much needed breath. He then noticed where his head had emerged from and began to blush a crimson red. He then looked at Layla, who had a face he had only seen from his late girlfriend when they made love. Natsu quickly began to piece things together and grasped what had just happened. "I'm so sorry Layla-san." Natsu said before moving away to the other side of the couch.

Layla began to come to her senses and sat up. Even though Layla was equally as embarrassed as Natsu was, she knew she had to take ownership because it was her fault since she was the one who pulled him down. "It's not your fault Natsu, I'm the one who pulled you down." Layla said as she moved closer the teen, who was clearly uncomfortable. Layla didn't know why, but she had never been able to get close to Natsu, without him running off with Lucy or trying to get away from her. Layla didn't really understand why this was, at first she thought it was because Natsu didn't like her, but her daughter clarified that wasn't the reason Natsu avoided her. Layla was actually shocked when she found out when her daughter told her that Natsu admired her hard working attitude and her beauty. The woman still had a little trouble believing this to the day, however, now she had a chance to clarify it since Natsu had no escape. Layla began to crawl towards Natsu, who was at the edge of the couch. "Hey Natsu, do you really admire me?" she asked, in a shy tone that he would have never expected from confident blonde. "I don't mean to put you on the sport, but I'm starting to think you don't like me at all."

"It's not that I don't like you… I actually do admire everything about you, but it's just every time I try to talk to you, something happens, like everything that's happened so far today." Natsu clarified while looking away from the blonde haired mother, who was way too close for comfort. _'Why did Lucy tell her that, I just hope she didn't tell her about my thing for older women or she'll think I'm some sort of pervert.'_ He thought. Natsu wouldn't admit it in front of Layla, but she was the main cause to his attraction to older women. "I should get going." He said before he started getting up.

"No wait! I want to spend some time with you" Layla blurted out before she grabbed the back of Natsu's shirt. Natsu stopped in his tracks when he heard this and Layla began to blush when she realised what she had just confessed. "It's just that you've been visiting since you were young and we've never gotten to talk much." She continued. "I know it may not be cool to hang out with your best friend's mom, but I'm sure we can learn more about each other if you give it a chance." She added. Natsu could tell that Layla meant every word of her small speech and decided to give in to the woman. The teen just hoped he could avoid any more accidents with Layla, however something told him that wouldn't happen. "Plus, you came all this way and it would suck if it was for nothing."

"I don't mind getting to know you better Layla-san, but can you wear something else…" Natsu said before muttering something that Layla didn't hear. The mother was over joyed when she heard that Natsu had chosen to spend some time with her after avoiding her for years. She knew this was her chance to get closer to the man who had been the focus of her affection as of late.

"You stay here, I'll change into something a little more covering and come back." Layla said happily before running to her room. _'You can do this Layla; you have to make sure you don't mess this up.'_ She told herself as she made her way to her room Layla began to think about the lewd things she was planning to do with pinkette. _'I know it's wrong for me to seduce my daughter's best friend, but I can't pass up a chance with such a great guy.'_

 _'What have I gotten myself into? Layla is way too sexy; I won't be able stay around her without thinking perverted things.'_ Natsu said to himself as he began to freak out. Natsu thought about running while he had the chance, but he knew that he would hurt the blonde's feelings if he did that. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Natsu only had a few minutes alone with his thoughts before Layla returned. Layla was now wearing a white button up shirt, with the first few buttons undone, which allowed Natsu an ample view of her cleavage and blue jeans that tightly hugged her beautiful butt. Layla had untied her hair and it now reached her lower back. _'She looks amazing.'_ Natsu said to himself as he stared at the woman.

"It's not nice to stare, Natsu." Layla teased before sitting next the flustered teen. Layla was pleased that even after all these years, her charms were still effective. Layla giggled when she saw how cute Natsu looked when he was embarrassed. Layla was doing her best to keep herself from trying something on the teen. _'Don't rush it Layla, you have plenty of time, you can't just force yourself on him.'_ She told herself before moving closer to Natsu. "So what do you want to do first, Natsu?" she asked sweetly.

Natsu began to think and ended up choosing what he was going to do with Lucy. "How about we watch a movie?" Natsu suggested.

"That sounds fun, what kind of movie do you have in mind." Layla asked.

"That's a surprise, I was going to watch it with Lucy so she told me to get the movie and give it to her after school on Friday and it should be in her room." Natsu replied as he got up. Layla asked why he had given it to Lucy in the first place, instead of bringing it himself on the day. Natsu answered by telling her that he would have forgotten it if he had done that, which made Layla laugh. "I'll be back soon Layla-san." He said before running out of the room and to Lucy's room.

 _'No wonder he's the captain of his team, he's quick, I should come and watch him at one of his games.'_ Layla thought as she imagined Natsu playing soccer. _'I shouldn't think about those things; I've already changed my panties once today.'_ She told herself before getting her head out of the gutters. _'I hope my little plan works or it's going to be another long lonely night.'_

**~Lucy's Room~**

Because of how many times he had been to the house, he found the room in no time. However, he was having trouble getting what he needed from the room. "Where the hell did she put it?" Natsu said as he scanned the room for the movie. After not being able to find anything for a little bit, he deduced that it was because Lucy had put the movie in one of her dressers. Although he had been over many times, he had never been through Lucy's dressers because the blonde had forbidden him for doing it since he had found some very revealing underwear in one of her dressers. _'I wonder how Layla would look in those?'_ He pondered before imaging Layla wearing nothing but the black thong he found in Lucy's room. He quickly shook his head and tried to clear himself of his perverted thoughts. "I need to focus on finding that movie." He told himself before he began looking for the movie in the dressers. Since Natsu remembered which dresser he had seen Lucy's skimpy underwear in, he made sure to avoid it. However, Natsu was unable to avoid seeing Lucy's underwear, which made Natsu's search a lot longer because he would always take some time to examine undergarments and imagine Layla wearing them. _'This little crush for Layla is getting a little out of control.'_ He told himself before he closed another dresser. "There's only one more draw left anyway." He said with a sigh. "I hope Lucy doesn't get too angry."

When Natsu looked through the dresser, he had no problem finding what he was looking for. "She's going to love this." Natsu said excitedly as he grabbed the movie. Natsu quickly made his way back the lounge room, where Layla had been waiting for him. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Layla-san." He said before sitting next to the blonde haired mother.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, I don't really mind." Layla said "Let's just watch the movie." She added. Natsu gave a quick nod and put in the movie, before sitting back down. Layla looked over to Natsu, who looked very excited and tried to imitate the same excitement. "So can you tell me what kind of movie it is?" She asked.

"I'm actually not too sure, Lucy said that this would be great to watch with someone close." Natsu replied, with his eyes glued to the screen. "So I guess it would be good to watch if you're trying to get close to someone." He added.

"You really want to get close to me?" Layla asked before moving closer to Natsu, which gave him a good view of her large breasts and a little bit of the black lacy bra that she was wearing. Layla noticed the staring, but didn't say anything and let Natsu enjoy the view. Natsu managed to tear his eyes away from the stunning view and moved to Layla's equally stunning chocolate brown eyes. _'I don't know whether I should be insulted that he isn't falling for my charms or if I should be happy that he's enough of a gentleman not to ogle at my boobs?'_ Layla pondered as she stared into Natsu's dark eyes.

"Of course I want to get close to you Layla, you're an incredible person." Natsu complimented as he continued to stare into Layla's eyes. Layla could tell that Natsu was being sincere with his words and this caused a small blush to appear on the woman's cheeks.

"Thank you Natsu, it's really nice to hear those sorts of things." Layla said before she moved away a little. _'I can see why my little Lucy had such a crush on him, before he started dating that nice girl… I wonder if it would be okay for me to talk about her… no, that would be too much. I don't think he's gotten completely over it.'_ She thought before turning her attention to the white scarf that Natsu had wrapped around his neck. _'Maybe what I'm doing is the best way for him to move on.'_ She told herself.

"The movie is staring." Natsu said excitedly before pointing at the screen, causing Layla to turn her attention to the screen. "I've never seen this movie before." He said as the title appeared on the screen. Although Natsu had never heard of the movie, Layla knew it well.

 _'Nice plan honey, but where did you find such a naughty romance movie.'_ Layla wondered as she watched the title of the movie appear. _'Guess I should thank her since I won't have to work as hard.'_ She thought as the movie started. Layla had watched this movie on one of her many lonely nights. The movie was a nice fantasy romance, but it also had a lot of racy scenes. _'I really hope I'll be able keep a hold of myself, this movie is pretty good.'_ She said to herself as she hugged Natsu and leaned her head on Natus's shoulder.

"What are you doing Layla-san?" Natsu asked when he felt Layla's ample breasts pressed against his muscular arm. Natsu wasn't complaining because the feeling of Layla's soft twins, was incredible.

"I'm just getting comfortable, is there something wrong?" The blonde asked in a sexy voice, while looking up at Natsu and giving him an equally sexy look. Natsu only reaction to this situation was to quickly shake his head and tell the woman that it was alright for her to keep doing what she was, even though he was doing his best not to try something on the woman. Judging from the expression on Natsu's face, she could tell that Natsu was embarrassed. "You're really cute when you make that face." She teased.

"Let's just watch the movie." Natsu said as he turned his attention back to the screen. Layla giggled at Natsu's reaction to her flirting and also turned her attention to the screen, but she made sure not to let go of Natsu. _'Why is she acting like this so suddenly?'_ he wondered before taking a quick look at Layla, who didn't notice since she was focused on the movie. Natsu shook this though out his mind and tried to focus on the movie. _'All I have to do is watch the movie and my mind won't be in the gutter.'_ The pink haired male told himself, still unaware of what kind of movie he was going to be watching.

It was about mid-way through the movie and the movie had been like a normal romance movie with a little bit of action thrown in the mix. Throughout the movie, Layla swore she saw Natsu tear up during some of the more emotional parts on the movie, but she hadn't mentioned it since it would have hurt the man's pride. Layla was also surprised when she saw how engaged Natsu got with the movie, even the parts that weren't action packed or emotional. _'Lucy really knows him well_.' Layla noted as a small feeling of jealously. _'It doesn't really matter though, because Natsu and I are going to get close to each other in ways you could never imagine.'_ The woman thought as she licked her lips lustfully before getting up.

"Where are you going Layla?" Natsu asked the older woman. Even though he was too embarrassed to say it, he was enjoying snuggling up to Layla in a warm room and watching a movie with the blonde woman next to him. During the movie Natsu had talked and the teen had found out somethings he didn't know about the blonde, like that she was in a lot of sporting clubs during her school, which included soccer, tennis and even cheerleading. Natsu was even more impressed when he found that she was the student council president on top of all of that. "I was having a good time." He added

"I'll be back soon, I just thought you would be hungry after all this time." Layla replied. As Layla said that, Natsu's stomach rumbled loudly. Layla giggled when she heard the noise. Natsu blushed at how cute Layla's giggle was and he was happy that he could hear it. "It seems like I was right. Don't worry I won't be long, I actually got the food ready when you were getting the movie, I just need to bring it." She informed before moving to the next room.

"I guess some food would be nice now." Natsu said to no one in particular before he removed his coat and turned his attention back to the movie. Natsu's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw the two leads undressing each other on the screen. It didn't take much for Natsu to realise what was going to happen next and one thought quickly rushed to his mind. _'DID LUCY WANT TO WATCH THIS WITH ME!?'_ He mentally screamed before calming down. _'Jeez, I knew Luce was a bit of a perv, but I didn't expect this.'_ The pink haired man said as the scene in the movie began to heat up. _'I can't watch this with Layla, it will be too awkward.'_ he told himself before he got up so he could stop the movie. Natsu barely got off the couch before Layla entered the room with a tray of good looking food, which were mainly deserts. Natsu's attention quickly moved away from the movie and the beautiful woman holding a tray of food. "You made this all for me?" He asked excitedly. Layla began to move closer to Natsu while carrying the food.

"Well not all of it silly, I need to eat as well." Layla said as she sat back down on the couch. "Let's keep watching the movie together." She added before sitting down and placing the tray on the table in front of her. Natsu instantly forgot what he was doing before and returned to his seat next to Layla. _'I can't believe my luck, it's already that scene, better start making my move.'_ She said before she got a slice of cake. "Open wide Natsu." The blonde said before as she guided the cake to Natsu's mouth.

"What are you doing Layla-san?" Natsu asked before moving away a little.

"I'm feeding you of course." Layla said innocently, however Natsu still resisted. _'It seems like Natsu is a little bit of a tsundere, I guess I will have to be a lot more forward.'_ She noted before she moved closer to Natsu. "Open wide." Natsu was about to say something, but Layla put the cake in his mouth. As always Natsu was impressed by Layla's amazing cooking. "Now it's your turn to feed me."

Natsu was a little nervous at first because he hadn't fed a girl in a long time and the times he had done it involved some kind of spillage. Natsu steeled his nerves and picked up a smaller piece of the cake that Layla had given him. Natsu slowly moved the cake to Layla's open mouth, but due to the fact that Natsu's hands were a bit shaky, half the slice broke off and landed on the woman's bust. "Sorry." Natsu said as he gave Layla the cake.

"I'll forgive you, but only if you clean it with your mouth." Layla said before she unbuttoned her shirt a little more so Natsu could have better access to the cake and a view of her black lacy bra. "Don't be shy Natsu, or do you want me to be angry."

 _'SHE'S ACTUALLY BEING SERIOUS!'_ Natsu mentally screamed. _'You can do this Natsu, they're just boobs and you've felt and seen them plenty of times.'_ He told himself before he began to move closer to the woman's breasts. Natsu began to slowly eat the cake off of Layla's breasts. Natsu was trying to his best to keep his composure, however it was proving much harder because of the constant moaning Layla was producing as he cleaned the cake off of her breasts. The moan that was coming from the TV made the situation even more embarrassing for Natsu. Things became even harder for Natsu when he had to clean around the peaks of her breasts. Natsu turned beet red when he felt the stiffness of Layla's nipples through the thin material of her bra. _'Wow she is sensitive… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I have to concentrate.'_ He told himself before he went back to the task at hand. Natsu managed to fight his way through the embarrassment and finish up with Layla.

"Thank you Natsu, you are forgiven, but you look like a tomato with pink hair." Layla said with a giggle before she began to button up her shirt and once again conceal her assets. _'Maybe I should have tried to hold back a little, but then again I would have missed out on seeing him blush like that.'_ The blond thought. "I think that's enough cake for now, how about a drink." She suggested as if nothing happened.

Natsu wondered how Layla had managed to keep so calm during this entire ordeal. "I think we should just watch the movie." Natsu said before he realised that there was a very steamy love scene going on. "Actually never mind let's keep doing this."

"Oh why is that?" Layla asked.

"It's because I don't think this is the kind of movie that we should watch together." Natsu said while pointing at the movie.

"But you thought it was fine to watch this with my daughter." Layla said slyly while staring at Natsu, who had turned bright red again.

"I had no idea it was this kind of movie, Lucy was the one who told me not to get it and not to look into it." Natsu defended.

"I'm just messing with you Natsu, now open wide." She said as she picked up a cup. Natsu didn't bother trying to say no to the woman and opened up his mouth. Natsu wasn't expecting the drink to be a hot one and moved away when the hot liquid touched his lips, which lead to the cup spilling onto Natsu.

"AHHH that's hot!" Natsu exclaimed as the hot liquid spilled all over his shirt. Luckily Natsu didn't get seriously burnt when this happened, but his shirt just got dirty.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Layla apologised quickly.

"Don't worry, its fine." Natsu said before taking his shirt off, revealing his developed body. Layla couldn't help but stare at Natsu, and she couldn't tell what she liked more, his abs or his pecs. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked when he noticed the little bit of drool escaping from the woman's mouth.

 _'I thought I was a good tease.'_ Layla thought before wiping away the drool from her mouth. "Sorry my mind was somewhere else, but how are you going to get home without a shirt?" She asked.

"I was just planning on waiting for my shirt to dry up." Natsu replied.

"But it's still going to be dirty." Layla said as she grabbed the shirt. "I'll take care of it and then we can finish up the movie." She stated before pausing the movie.

"I don't want you to do anymore work for me than you already have." Natsu said before he tried to take back the shirt. Layla didn't give up and insisted that she could do it before pulled back, however Natsu didn't let go and since he was stronger, he managed to get the shirt. Upon losing the shirt, Layla lost her balance and fell forward onto Natsu, which knocked over the table and the food.

"You jerk, I was trying to help you and now we're both dirty." Layla scolded. Natsu was unable to take the woman seriously since she was covered in food and began to laugh. This caused Layla to pout angrily before turning away from the man below her.

"I'm sorry Layla, how can I make this up to you?" Natsu asked the woman above him. "Do you want me to eat it off you or something?" he asked mockingly, which caused the blonde to pout more and blush.

"No, you don't deserve to eat this food anymore, instead you're going to clean me up the normal way." Layla said as she off of Natsu.

"Wait what?" Natsu asked. Natsu was completely shocked with what Layla had just said and froze.

"To put it simple, we're going to have a bath together." Layla said with a wink. _'Time to go in for the kill.'_ She said to herself as she began drag Natsu to the bathroom.

"Don't you think it's weird for us to be bathing together at this age?" The pink haired man asked. _'I don't think I'll be able to control myself if I see her naked.'_

 _'He won't be able to control himself when he sees me naked.'_ She told herself before looking back at her daughter's best friend. "Don't worry about it Natsu, baths are still fun at this age." She stated happily as she got most of the food off of her, however there was still quite a bit left.

**~A few minutes later~**

Natsu and Layla had arrived in the bathroom and both were a little unsure what to do. Although Layla had been the one to suggest the bath, she was finding it hard to go through with it, whist Natsu was finding it hard to figure out what to do. Natsu decided that he would make the first move. "Let's start with the clothes." Natsu suggested as he began to remove his remaining clothes, excluding his boxers. Layla followed suite and began to remove her own clothes, starting with her shirt and bra, this instantly got Natsu's attention and the teen was unable to look away from Layla's beautiful breasts. This action didn't go unnoticed by Layla, who chose to let the teen enjoy the view since she was getting something in return anyway.

 _'Come on Natsu, let's see what you're packing?'_ Layla thought lustfully when she was the bulge on Natsu's boxers. Layla wasn't disappointed when Natsu pulled down his boxers and revealed his half erect member, she was actually shocked at the size. _'Holy crap it's way bigger than his and he's not even hard!'_ Layla thought while trying to contain her excitement and arousal.

"Isn't it unfair that I'm the only one naked?" Natsu said as he pointed to the woman's jeans.

"Natsu you pervert, I didn't think you were so bold." Layla said jokingly. _'I guess he's finally gotten used to being around me.'_ She deduced

"Maybe I should just take them off for you..." Natsu said as he moved closer to the sexy blonde. Natsu was glad that he had learnt how to act casually around Layla since it meant he could tease the woman now. _'Maybe it's time that I move on from her, but let's just see if she's willing first.'_

"That's quite a claim, are you sure you can really do that?" Layla teased. "Come here and do it… if you're man enough." She continued before bending over a bit and presenting her ass to Natsu. Although she could tell that Natsu had shown her the confident side of his personality, she wasn't one hundred percent if he was going to do something as bold as undressing her. Natsu moved behind Layla and unbuttoned the woman's jeans and slowly began to pull them down, while making sure to leave her panties on.

"I wouldn't be much of a man if I let a chance like this go." He whispered into Layla's ear as he finished removing Layla's jeans, leaving her in a black thong. When Natsu saw that undergarment, he recognised it as one of Lucy's. The teen decided to tease his crush. "These panties look a little small Layla; they barely cover anything. Are you sure they're yours?" he questioned as he started to remove the small amount of material and began to reveal Layla's well-kept slit. _'She really takes care of herself.'_ He said to himself when he caught a glimpse of the woman's soaked nether regions. Natsu got the thought out of his mind and resumed his teasing. "Do you just have similar tastes or are you the kind of woman who likes to wear your daughter's skimpy underwear." He continued before he finished removing the panties. Natsu mustered all of his courage and let his lust take over before he moved one of his hands to her womanhood and he slid two of his fingers inside her. Natsu figured that this seemed to be the right move when he heard Layla moan out and become wetter. Natsu began to move his finger slowly in and out of Layla.

 _'I was the one who was supposed to be in control.'_ Layla said to herself. _'But where did he learn how to do this to a woman… it must have been from his time with her.'_ She deduced, while trying her best not to let out another embarrassingly loud scream. However, that proved impossible when Natsu's thumb began to gently massage her clit. "Please… let's just bath first then we can continue this." She pleaded as she looked back at Natsu. Layla knew that if things kept going the way they were that she would reach her climax in no time. Natsu decided he was going to tease the woman a little more to pay her back for all the teasing he had received because of Layla, so he made his other hand useful and grabbed one of the woman's sensitive breasts. The pinkette continued to play with the blonde's large assets, while enjoying the sound of the soft moans she would produce every time his fingers would enter her or his hands would squeeze down on her breasts. Layla was having the time of her life, even though she kept denying it. Fortunately for Layla, Natsu saw through her façade and continued to please her in a way no other man had in a long time.

Natsu didn't know what had come over him, but he didn't care since he was too caught up in the feeling of Layla's breasts. Not only were they large, they were firm yet soft at the same time and didn't sag, Natsu couldn't hope for a more perfect set of breasts and the fact that they were in his hands was almost too much for him to handle.

"What's wrong Layla, are you surprised it feels this good?" Natsu whispered in a sexy tone before gently nibbling on her ear. "I can make you feel even better if you're honest with me." He continued which made the woman blush harder and moan louder. As Natsu played with Layla, she started to feel something hot and hard pressing against her back. Although she couldn't see it, she could still feel how big it was. Not only was it long, but it was also very thick. Layla had read her daughters diary once and she had seen something about the size of Natsu's manhood before, but she had trouble believing it until now and much to her shock, it was even bigger than Lucy had said it was.

"I didn't know they could get that big, I bet this thing would tear a girl in two." Layla thought out loud as she felt Natsu's rock hard cock press against her back. Natsu was caught off guard when he heard this confession and stopped pleasuring her because he had never expected Layla to say something so dirty. The blonde saw this as her chance to take back control of the situation. "Natsu you naughty boy, I can't believe you took advantage of me like that." She said before turning around and did her best to give Natsu an upset look. As much a Layla enjoyed the feeling of Natsu's talented hands exploring her insides, she had her priorities in place, even if she was robbing herself of the first real orgasm she had had in years.

"You looked like you enjoy it." Natsu retorted with a sexy smirk.

"I actually can't believe that you would do something that perverted with me." Layla said before grabbing Natsu's girth. "Now let's go bath or do I have to force you." She continued before she tightened her hold Natsu to the point that it was painful. _'It's even bigger now that I'm seeing it.'_ She thought before licking her lips, luckily Natsu didn't notice this.

"Ok ok, just let go." Natsu said. Since she wasn't as cruel as Natsu, she decided to let him go and walked into the bathtub, which was more than big enough for the both of them. Natsu took the time and began to look around the large marble tilled bathroom. Although Natsu constantly bathed at Lucy's house, he could never get over how big it was, it was probably bigger than two of the rooms in his house combined.

"Hurry up Natsu, you've got a lot of cleaning to do." Layla said in a demanding tone while she sunk into the warm water. Layla's words snapped Natsu out of his thoughts and he quickly moved over to the tub and entered it with Layla.

"What do you want me to start with?" Natsu asked as he moved behind Layla.

"Start with the hair." Layla said before she passed Natsu the shampoo. "And don't try anything funny… yet." She added. Natsu gave a quick nod and began to clean the woman's golden locks, while making sure to be very careful. Layla was surprised at how good a job Natsu was doing. "How do you know how to clean hair so well, is it because of Lucy?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Natsu stopped moving, but didn't reply, which surprised Layla and caused her to turn around. Layla was even more shocked when she saw the saddened look on Natsu's face.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Layla questioned.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Natsu replied swiftly.

"Come on Natsu, I'm here for you." The blonde replied. Natsu knew that Layla was very stubborn and that she wouldn't let the issue go. The pinkette let out a sigh and decided to tell the woman.

"The person who taught me how to take care of hair was Erza." Natsu said sadly. Layla instantly regrated making Natsu talk about it since she knew how painful it was for the teen when someone brought up his lost lover.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Layla said before embracing Natsu.

"It's ok Layla, I know you didn't mean it." He said before returning the hug. "It's kind of pathetic… I should be over her by now…" He continued as he tried his best to hold back the tears. This made Layla feel even worse since she had reopened an emotional wound for Natsu. All Layla could do was hold the man closer. She didn't like how weak Natsu sounded and how much his body was shaking, it reminded her too much of herself when she lost her first lover.

"You're not pathetic, It just meant that your love for her was strong and you know that nothing could have prevented what happened." Layla retorted in her best attempt to stop Natsu from breaking down. She didn't know if her words were getting through to him, but she was willing to do whatever it takes to keep Natsu from going back to the way he was when Erza died.

"But every time I think about her it hurts so bad and I can't get her out of my head." Natsu confessed. "I can't even sleep without thinking about her first." He continued as he remembered how he would always think about the good times he had with the scarlet haired girlfriend, which would always result in him fighting back the tears because it just reminded him how he would never have any more good times with her.

 _'I have to fix this.'_ Layla told herself before separating from the hug and looked Natsu in the eyes. Layla knew that there was only one thing she could do to help Natsu move on. "Let me help you forget."

"What do y-" Natsu said before he was cut off by Layla's soft lips pressing against his own. Although he was shocked at the older woman's action, he knew what she was trying to do. _'If she thinks she can help me forgot, I'll let her.'_ He said to himself before he closed his eyes and accepted the caring woman's kiss. Natsu moved his hands down to Laya's submerged waist and brought her closer, while Layla draped her slender arms around Natsu. Now the two were much closer and their bodies were pressed against each other's. Natsu loved the feeling of Layla's much softer body, especially the identical globes of flesh that were against his muscular chest. Being as close to Layla as he was now made him feel a warmth in his heart that he hadn't felt since Erza died. Layla was also feeling a familiar warmth and she was loving it. Both parties were enjoying the feeling, but they both wanted more and they both knew how to get what they wanted.

Layla slightly parted her lips and allowed enough room for Natsu's pink organ to enter her awaiting mouth. The teen happily took the invitation and deepened the kiss with Layla. Even though Layla had experience with kissing, she was a little rusty and she allowed Natsu to take control of the kiss. As she let Natsu explore her mouth she felt an overwhelming heat build in her core. _'How is he this good.'_ She thought as she started to lose herself to her lust. Layla was unable to hold back anymore and began to fight back against Natsu's tongue with her own in an attempt to make the kiss even more intimate.

Natsu was a caught off guard when he felt Layla's tongue enter his own mouth, but he quickly got used to it and the two began a battle for dominance. The two became so lost in their kiss, that they forgot why they were in here, however, neither of them seemed to care because all they cared about was each other. The two continued their lip lock for what felt like an eternity and neither party managed to get ahead of the other, which made it even more enjoyable for both of them.

The passionate kiss eventually ended because of their shared need for air. The two opened their eyes and slowly separated from the kiss with their tongues still sticking out, leaving them connected by a small string of saliva. Both Natsu and Layla were out of breath, panting and flustered, but they both still wanted more. They looked into each other's eyes, Natsu stared into Layla's beautiful chocolate brown orbs, while Layla stared into his lustful black ones. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable." Layla suggested as she got up, giving Natsu a perfect view of her womanhood and breasts.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way with this?" Natsu asked. This was a quality that Layla really liked about Natsu, even though he was the one who was in pain and needed comforting, he was still concerned for the woman.

"You seemed to be pretty eager to play with me when you stripped me." She teased as she looked down at the clearly aroused teen. Natsu muttered something and looked away with blush. Layla giggled when she saw Natsu's reaction and she was also happy that Natsu was acting like himself. "I'm just teasing you Natsu, but I'm serious about having sex." She confirmed with a sexy smirk, causing Natsu to blush crimson red.

"You'd really do that for me?" He questioned.

"I told you I would make you forget and there's no better way to do that than giving you something else that you will never forget." Layla replied. Natsu understood Layla's logic, but he already had one unforgettable night since it was the last one he spent with Erza which he wasn't willing to forget, however he did have some other things he was willing to forget. "Don't just sit there, let's go." She said before extending a hand to Natsu. The teen just gave a quick nod and accepted the help. "I'll go ahead and get ready, I'll tell you when you can come in." she instructed.

"What about the bath?" Natsu inquired.

"I don't see the point in getting cleaned up know since we're going to have to do it again later." She answered swiftly before leaving the bathroom.

 _'How did I get so lucky? I've found another incredible woman; I just hope I don't lose this one as well.'_ He thought with a sad smile. _'I wonder how you feel about this Erza, is it really ok for me to do this?'_ He contemplated as he got up and grabbed a towel. _'I shouldn't think about her, it would ruin what Layla is trying to do for me.'_

**~Layla's room~**

Natsu had finally walked to Layla's room which had taken a surprisingly long time because he hadn't been to the older woman's room before and he had no idea where it was. The only reason he managed to find his way there was because he bumped into Virgo, who told him where it was, but not before grilling Natsu on why he needed to know and why he was only wearing a towel. Natsu managed to get by the maid by lying, even though his reason was a little dodgy, Virgo gave him the information he needed. _'I wonder why she told me even though she knew I was lying?'_ he pondered as he waited outside Layla's door.

"You can come in Natsu." Layla called out. Natsu took this as his cue and opened the door to Layla's room. Upon doing this, he was greeted with one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen. Layla was laying on her side, posed sexually on her king sized bed wearing nothing but purple lingerie, which consisted of lace bra, matching panties, a garter belt and a pair of black stockings. Even though he had seen Layla naked a few minutes before, he was having a hard time containing himself at the wonderful sight in front of him. "Like what you seem, you naughty boy." She said before doing the come here gesture with one finger. Natsu couldn't tell if it was the underwear, position, gesture or a combination of all them, but Natsu found that he was already hard and finding it almost impossible not to jump on the bed with Layla and have his way with her. However, Natsu knew that he couldn't just tear off Layla's clothes and just go to town with her, he had to be smart about it.

Natsu got on the bed and began to make his way to Layla, who had a look on her face that was pretty much begging him to take her. Once Natsu got close enough to Layla, he went in for the kiss, but before he could, he was forced on to the bed and pinned down by the woman. "You teased me enough in the bath, so I'm going to be in control here." Layla said seductively before moving one of her arms and grabbing his length through the towel. "Let's see if you can take as much as you can dish out." The sexy blonde said before she moved her body out of the way so she could gain access to the teen's cock and started moving her hand up and down the length of the thick member. Though she was unable to wrap her hand around the man's overwhelming girth, Natsu still felt a great amount of pleasure as the woman's slender fingers messaged his member with great skill. The pinkette was unable to contain a moan, which Layla found adorable. "I didn't know you could make such a cute sound Natsu. I quite like it, so do it again." She teased before increased her pace and planting her lips against Natsu's again. Unlike the last kiss the two shared, this one wasn't kind and comforting, this one was driven by a lust the two shared for each other.

Even though he was enjoying the kiss and the feeling of Layla's hand on his member, he didn't want to be out done by the woman above him. The teen used his free hand to grab Layla's perfectly shaped ass and began to grope and play with her soft doughy ass. Layla moaned into Natsu's mouth as Natsu continued to caress and play with her soft rear. This allowed Natsu to take a little more control over the kiss, however, when Layla felt herself losing control of the kiss, she began to jerk Natsu at an even faster speed. Natsu decided to get more evolved and used his other hand to caress the woman's well-toned thighs. Natsu cursed that he couldn't reach Layla's womanhood in the position that they were in. Although he wasn't able to have the control he wanted, he was still able to enjoy Layla's talented hands playing with his member.

The two eventually separated from the kiss, but this separation was one brief as the two reconnected again. This time, the kiss was even more intense and the fight for dominance over the other had turned one sided in favour of Layla. This was because Natsu was unable to bear the feeling of Laya's soft hands. Layla loved the effect she was having on Natsu and once again increased her pace, however she knew she could make the teen feel a lot more if she used a different part of her body. Layla reluctantly separated from the kiss and let go of Natsu's manhood, which bewildered the man below her. "Don't worry Natsu, I'll give you something way better than a kiss." Layla said before turning her body around so she was faced with Natsu's throbbing member and Natsu was presented with her maidenhood. "And you can give me something just as good." She continued before she lowered her hips onto Natsu's face, giving him a taste of her essence through her panties, which was oddly tasty to the pink haired teen.

Wanting more of Layla's essence, Natsu quickly slid the undergarment out of the way before he began to eat the woman out, which not only produced what he wanted, but also some of the cutest moans he had heard in his life. Layla could tell that Natsu had some experience from the way his tongue attacked the weak spots inside her, while he used his thumb to tease her clit with enough pressure to make her feel a large amount of pleasure, but gentle enough that it didn't cause pain for the woman. "Mmmm… Let's see… if you can… keep that up when I work my magic." Layla said seductively through her own moans. Although Layla sounded confident, she was a little worried about if she could take all of Natsu's member. However, she didn't want to disappoint and opened up her mouth as much she could before wrapping her lips around Natsu's cock. She slowly started to take as much of Natsu's member as she could, even though she was only able to get a little past halfway before it became too much for the woman.

Although she had reached her limit, it didn't discourage the woman and she began to move her head up and down Natsu's member, making sure that the parts she could fit in her mouth were getting the attention they deserved. Natsu was once again unable to contain a moan when he felt Layla's tongue begin to wrap around the tip of his manhood while bobbing her head at an increased speed, she also made sure to give a nice powerful every time she pulled away from him. Natsu could feel himself losing to the feeling of Layla's warm mouth engulfing his member and decided to up his own game and moved his tongue further into Layla. This action resulted in Layla moaning against his member and producing even more pleasure for the teen.

Layla would never wilfully admit it, but she enjoyed the feeling of Natsu's member invading her mouth and hitting the back of her throat. _'He would think I'm some sort of slut if I said that.'_ Layla thought as she gave Natsu a rather harsh suck, resulting in Layla getting a taste of Natsu's salty pre cum. _'that's what you get for making think such perverted things.'_ She thought as she made sure Natsu got what he deserved for making her feel this way.

 _'She's too good, I don't know if I can hold on much longer.'_ Natsu said to himself. Natsu was finding it impossible to restrain himself thanks to the combination of a number of things, such as the vibrations from the woman's moans, Layla's skilled tongue coiling around the head of his cock and the wonderful feeling of his member inside Layla's tight oral. Natsu wondered how Layla was as good as she was considering she hadn't had any action in a very long time. The teen knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he was going to make sure that Layla would get to experience a climax as well, so he grabbed Layla's hips and brought her core even closer to him, which would allow his tongue further into the woman.

Now that he was able to reach further into the woman, he was able to find another one of Layla's weak spots and began to attack it, in an attempt to make the blonde reach her peak quicker, as he was barely holding back from releasing inside the woman's mouth. Layla noticed that Natsu was doing his best to make her climax quicker, which told her how close Natsu was. This was not only a boost for the woman's ego, but it also told her that she didn't have to hold back anymore. _'Natsu you naughty boy, you shouldn't try to rush a woman, but you're lucky this time since I was already close.'_ Layla thought as she slowly moved her mouth away from Natsu's member. "You don't have to hold back anymore Natsu, let it all out." Layla told him before engulfing as much of Natsu's member into her mouth again and giving one last power suck. Layla's actions proved to be very effective and Natsu came the instant he felt the blonde's tight oral cavity wrapped around his member.

Layla's eyes widened when she felt her mouth being invaded by Natsu's hot seed. Now that the blonde knew she had satisfied Natsu, she stopped holding back and allowed herself to reach her first climax at the hands of a man. Even though he knew the woman had been satisfied, he didn't let up and kept exploring Layla's tight insides, while making sure to savour the blonde's essence. This just prolonged Layla's already mind blowing orgasm. While Natsu was greedily lapping up her sweet juices, Layla was hard at work trying to swallow the absurd amount of cum that Natsu was expelling into her mouth. Eventually it became too much for the blonde to swallow and she pulled back from Natsu's member, which resulted in her getting a face full of cum.

"That was a lot of cum Natsu." Layla purred as she cleaned herself of Natsu's seed. She than decided to sit up so she could tease Natsu a bit. "Maybe I should stay like this so you get a taste of your own medicine." She said jokingly before she began to gently grind her hips against the teen's face. Natsu couldn't complain about the situation since he got to taste Layla's sweet essence as much he wanted, however, the fact that he couldn't breathe anymore. So Natsu decided to assert his dominance over the woman and grabbed Layla's hips and lifted the sexy blonde off of him, before sitting up and putting her back down. _'I see those muscles aren't just for show.'_

"You've had plenty of time in charge Layla. Now get on your hands and knees." Natsu demanded. Layla wasn't used to having anyone speak to her in the way Natsu did and she chose to comply with the teen's words. Once she assumed Natsu's desired position, she gave her perfect ass a little wiggle. "I can't believe that you turned out to be the kind of woman to allow herself to be seen in such a shameless position." He mocked before he moved behind the sexy blonde. "Maybe I should teach this naughty mum a lesson before I give her what she wants."

"What could you be suggesting?" Layla asked before looking back at Natsu. Layla had once overheard Erza and Lucy talking about how Natsu had an odd ability to bring out a girl's masochistic side. At first Layla though that it was ridiculous and that the scarlet haired beauty was just using it as a way to hide that she was a hard core masochist. But now that she was experiencing it first hand, she could see where Natsu's former lover was coming from. "I'm a really naughty mum, so you're going to be extra strict with me or I won't learn my lesson." She taunted. Layla really didn't know what she was about to get herself into, but her mind was clouded with lustful thoughts to notice.

"You might regret saying that." Natsu said before giving Layla's rear a quick slap, causing the soft flesh to ripple just the way he liked it. Layla let out a cute yelp when she felt Natsu's hand make contact with her rear. "I never expected the mother of my best friend would make such a cute sound." He teased before giving the woman another slap, but this one was harder and left a faint mark. As he hoped, the woman let out another yelp, which was much louder than the last. Natsu also noticed that Layla's maidenhood was becoming even more wet than it was. "Maybe I should just keep doing this and see how long it takes for you to cum."

"Please don't do that Natsu, I don't want to cum like that." Layla pleaded. Even though she was losing her pride, she was happy that she had moved Natsu's mind away from Erza.

"Then tell me how you want to cum." Natsu replied before giving Layla a slap on her other cheek.

"I want you to use that huge cock of yours to make me cum." Layla said quietly, which resulted in her getting another slap on the ass.

"I think you should say that a **lot** louder." Natsu said as he caressed the red mark he had created on Layla's perfect rear. "Or should I spank this naught mum's ass again?"

Layla could tell from the lustful look in Natsu's eyes that he wasn't going to hold back on her. So she swallowed her pride and gave Natsu what he wanted. "I WANT YOU TO USE YOUR HUGE COCK TO MAKE ME CUM LIKE THE BITCH I AM!" Layla yelled at the top her lungs. She didn't care that someone might have heard her, all she cared about was getting what she had been craving since her bath with Natsu.

Although Natsu was a little shocked at the last part of the blonde's declaration, he decided that she had enough teasing and gave the woman what she wanted. "Here It comes." Natsu said before he grabbed Layla's his and lined his member with Layla's soaked heat. "Ah! How are you so tight?" He asked with a groan, as he struggled to force his cock into Layla's surprisingly tight snatch inch by inch. Due to him being bigger than most, he found it a little hard to get all of his member into Layla without causing the woman pain, so he quickly apologised before he mustered all of his strength and slammed his entire length into the mother.

Layla let out a scream when she felt her womanhood being torn in two by Natsu's manhood, the woman was happy that the room was soundproof or the whole household would have heard them. However, the scream wasn't one of pain, it was one of pure ecstasy and Natsu could tell this from the expression on Layla's face. "THAT'S FUCKING AMAZING!" Layla screamed as she came and sprayed her love juices all over Natsu's member. The blonde was surprised that she had allowed herself to climax so easily, but she didn't really care, all she wanted was for Natsu to start moving and really let her have it. The teen's job became even harder when he felt Layla's pussy tighten around him even more than it was before. However, Natsu wasn't discouraged by this, it actually motivated him and he pulled out until only half remained, before thrusting back into her, which prolonged Layla's already intense orgasm. Natsu's member felt even bigger inside Layla since her pussy was constantly getting tighter as she came. Natsu used all the strength he could and began to move in and out of Layla.

"You look so sexy Layla." Natsu announced as he watched Layla's bra clad breasts move in time with his thrust, while her ass rippled every time they met with his hips. Natsu's movements became more wild as he watched Layla's body react to him. The pinkette couldn't decide what he liked more, Layla's rear turning redder with each thrust or the lewd sloshing sound their union created, since both were both turning him on.

"Stop holding back! And give it to me harder!" Layla demanded as her mind became over taken by her lust for the man behind her. In less than a heartbeat, Natsu increased the power of his thrust and went even deeper into the woman. Natsu managed to thrust deep enough to penetrate the entrance to Layla's womb, and since she had never felt this kind of stimulation before, it triggered another mind blowing orgasm for her. "OH YES NATSU! DO IT AGAIN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, before her arms gave out. Natsu was more than happy to comply and also increased his pace until his hips almost became a blur. Layla had no idea what had come over her, maybe it was because her late husband had never made her orgasm when they made love or maybe it was because Natsu was giving her what another man had never given her and more.

"You look so good like that Layla." Natsu complimented as he stared at Layla's ass, which was raised high in the air, just waiting for another slap. Acting on instinct, he did just that and caused the blonde to let out yelp, which was just muffled by her mattress. "Let's get these free." He said before undoing the clasp of Layla's bra, making it fall onto the bed below her. Since Layla's breasts were mashed against the bed, Natsu didn't get to see Layla's breasts moving in their usual hypnotic fashion, he grabbed Layla's wrists and pulled her up so he could enjoy the fantastic view once more. Even though the blonde found this position extremely embarrassing, she was fine with it since it aroused Natsu, which was great for her since it meant Natsu pounded her at full force.

"THAT'S THE SPOT NATSU! TEACH MY SLUTTY BODY A LESSON!" Layla moaned out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue left her mouth. Natsu could tell that Layla's mind was long gone and he was loving the shameless expression on her face. The teen continued to pound Layla into oblivion for roughly fifty minutes, but them, it felt like an eternity of pleasure. Natsu had no idea how had managed to last as long as he had since Layla's pussy was trying its best to crush his thick member in its soft moist walls. Layla's shameless expression stayed with her the entire time and her breaths had turned into panting. Natsu didn't think any less of the blonde mother's expression, since he could tell that she was truly enjoying sex for the first time her life.

"Your pussy is amazing Layla! I think I'm going to cum." Natsu declared as his thrusts slowed down and became more powerful. Layla didn't even need to be told this because Layla could feel Natsu's member heating up even more than it already was. "Where do you want it?" He asked as his climax drew even closer. Luckily Natsu's words managed to reach the lustful blonde, who currently had an expression that proved how much she was enjoying herself.

"Inside Natsu, I want to feel that hot cum filling me up." Layla replied instantly as she started to move her hips backwards to match Natsu's movements. Natsu thrust into her a few more times, before he reached his limits. With one final thrust, Natsu reached his peak and began to release copious amounts of cum into the woman in front of him. When Layla felt her womb being filled for the first time in forever, she couldn't hold on and she reached another mind blowing orgasm. _'This feels so good, I could get addicted to this.'_ She thought as she felt more and more of Natsu's seed enter her to the point her stomach had begun to swell a little. "Don't you dare pull out Natsu, this feels amazing." She demanded. She didn't really have to tell Natsu since the teen was also developing an addiction to the incredible tightness of her womanhood. The two stayed like this a little longer and waited for their climaxes to die down.

"That was amazing Layla." Natsu admitted before he let go off Layla's wrists and pulled out of her abused maidhood, causing her to fall on her face and let the large excess of cum leak out of her and onto the bed sheet. Although he was a little out of breath, he still had plenty of energy to go many more rounds, and this was made clear by how his cock had remained rigid. This didn't go unnoticed by Layla, who just muttered some incoherent nonsense, while she tried to recover from Natsu's relentless assault on her. "Tell me when you're ready for another round." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

 _'I can't believe he's still ready to go, I better not disappoint him.'_ Layla told herself before she regained her composure and moved herself onto her back before spreading her sexy legs for Natsu. "This naughty momma will go as many rounds as you want Natsu." She said in a sexy voice while staring at Natsu's hardened member. "And before you came, Lucy called to say that she was going to spend the night at her friend's house, so we have the whole weekend with each other."

"I guess we should keep this from her." Natsu said as he imagined Lucy's reaction to what they were doing, while lining his member up with her soaked entrance.

"Smart idea Natsu." Layla replied. "Now stop wasting that energy and give me what I need." She continued before Natsu pushed his member into her awaiting maidenhood. Unlike last time, Layla wasn't caught off guard and she was able to enjoy sex with Natsu the entire night.

**~Next morning~**

Natsu woke up after what could only be described as magical. Natsu and Layla had spent the entire night making love in every position they could think of. He had no idea how the woman had managed to keep up with him, but he really didn't care since it meant he got to enjoy the blonde's body as much as he wanted.

The teen turned and looked at the woman beside him, who was sleeping peacefully. Looking at her know, he never would have guessed she could get as dirty as she did last night, even though the memory was still fresh in mind. The longer Natsu stared at the woman the more he began to wonder how she managed to stay so perfect even in her sleep. "Thank you Layla." Natsu thanked the sleeping beauty.

"Anytime Natsu." Layla replied in her sleep. Natsu was a bit shocked at Layla's sleep talking and looked away from the woman since he didn't her to know that he was watching her sleep.

 _'Do I really deserve her Erza?'_ Natsu wondered as he took another quick look at the woman. Although Layla had helped him move on from his departed love, her memory and influence still lived on. _'I just wonder how long this will last before Lucy finds out?'_


	2. Getting adventurous with a working Mother

It had been a month since the Pinkette and the Blonde began their secret relationship, and they had been doing a pretty good job of keeping it that way. The only person who had any idea of what they were doing was Virgo, who had walked in on them, only to leave seconds later. Layla was kind of confused as to why the maid had kept her mouth shut, but she was still very grateful for it. In return for keeping her mouth shut, the pink haired maid asked if she could drop by and watch as she pleased. Wanting to keep their secret, Layla accepted the offer. She was half expecting for the perverse maid to ask to join in, but luckily, it hadn't come to that yet and she was able to keep her boyfriend all to herself. The pinkette was wondering why Layla wanted to keep their relationship a secret at first, but when she explained what could happen if another blonde found out, he knew it was probably for the best that they kept it to themselves.

The two secret love birds were currently in bed, simply lying together naked as the day they were born. Layla was currently resting on top of the younger man. She was enjoying the feeling of his muscular male body pressing against her much softer feminine one and the soothing heat he gave off whenever they were close. Layla also felt incredibly secure thanks to Natsu's strong arms wrapping around her slim waist and bringing her closer to him. "So how long are we planning to stay like this? Not that I mind." Natsu questioned the blonde, who look as if she didn't have a care in the world. This was made even more clear by how she wore her hair down rather than in its usual neat bun.

"Well if you don't mind, I think I'll just stay here since we have the house to ourselves for a couple more hours." Layla replied with a smile before nestling into the pinkette's chest. Seeing the older woman smile, caused the teen to join her. For the first time in a long time, Natsu felt completely at peace and happy with his life and he had Layla to thank for that. "I wish we could stay like this forever... don't you darling?"

"I do, but nothing lasts forever, I know that first hand." Natsu answered, sounding rather sad. Layla could understand how the pinkette felt, she was devastated when her first love died, and if it wasn't for her daughter, she might have given up trying to cope. The older woman decided to give the teen a quick but comforting kiss on the lips. But as she was going to pull back from the kiss, she felt Natsu kissing her back and she couldn't help but be sucked into the kiss. The two love birds quickly lost themselves in each other and a simple kiss turned into a full of make out session.

Although the pinkette wasn't on top, he was in complete control of the kiss. Over their time together, Layla learnt that it was pretty much impossible for her to dominate the pinkette and she had no problem with it since he knew exactly how to make her feel good. The blonde wasn't surprised when Natsu flipped her and she found herself on her back with the pinkette getting to work on her. "You really don't know how to hold back." Layla teased when she felt the teen's strong hands roaming her body.

"Who could hold back around you, you've got the body of a goddess." Natsu replied with a smirk. From the way Natsu was looking at her, she knew what the pinkette was going for first. The blonde was already getting wet at the thought of her boyfriend's masterful hands playing with her extremely sensitive assets. Luckily for her, the pinkette wasn't in a teasing mood and began work on her soft but firm breasts. Layla let out a joyous moan when she felt his warm strong hands caressing and fondling her bosom. "I can never get over how amazing these are." Natsu commented before he began to target the peaks. The pinkette's actions caused the busty mother to squirm and moan beneath him. This reaction only made the teen want to work ever hard to please his woman.

"More... play with them more..." She said between moans. Layla wasn't sure if she loved or hated Natsu knowing her weakness, since it allowed him to give her the most intense pleasure she had ever felt, but it also gave the pinkette way too much power of her. On several occasions, Natsu had came up behind the older woman and played with her breasts, which was quite inconvenient since it would always escalate and take her away from her what she was doing before. "Maybe you should put that mouth to better use." Layla suggested. Natsu instantly clued in to what his lover meant and engulfed one of Layla's nipple in his mouth, while still working away at its twin with his hand.

Both of them had the time of their lives, which was made obvious by how enthusiastic the pinkette was when he played with his lover's assets and how well received his actions were by the busty blonde. _'Everything about her is so perfect.'_ Natsu thought as he continued to suckle on the woman's peaks. The teen enjoyed every part of the blonde's body, from her perfectly formed breasts to her plump ass and her smooth flawless skin. Layla could tell that the pinkette was thinking dirty indecent things about how when she felt his enlarged member press harder against her toned stomach. Layla saw this as a chance to tease her boyfriend and gain a little control over the situation.

"Ah... It seems like you're as excited as I am." Layla managed to say through the pleasure. Natsu didn't seem to be effected by the woman's teasing and he continued to dominate the older woman, making her moan in a way that only he could. Layla didn't expect any less from her lover and she let him continue play with her body as he please, but not without fighting back a little. The blonde mother grabbed Natsu's member and began slowly stroking it, causing the teen to groan a little and making the woman smirk at the reaction. "I might not be able take control... but I'm... ahhhh!" Layla tried to say, but she was interrupted when she felt two calloused fingers enter her soaked womanhood. Layla cursed herself for getting too overconfident again, it was a mistake she had made a while ago and the result was a night of Natsu completely dominating her, and making her his personal toy. _'I still feel those strong sexy slaps of his.'_ She thought, recalling that very pleasurable night.

"If you keep up daydreaming, I might have to remind you of that night." Natsu taunted as he began slowly sliding his fingers inside her. Layla's excitement was more obvious than Natsu's, her maidenhood wasn't just dripping with her sweet essence, it was also tightening around her lovers finger to the point that Natsu thought he was fingering a virgin. "Should I stop teasing this sexy body of yours and just give it to you... no, I think I'm going to see how much I can make you beg and plead for it." The pinkette thought as he continued to slowly play with his golden haired girlfriend. It was times like this Layla wished that Natsu knew her body a little less mainly because she had absolutely no control in the bedroom anymore. Natsu knew every part of her body that would make her moan and scream, and he even knew exactly what to say to make her wet and horny. "Maybe we should move somewhere a little less private, I know how much the thought of getting caught excites you... I remember when Virgo saw us, you wanted to go non-stop after that." Natsu teased.

Layla didn't know how much she could take, the combination of Natsu's skill with his hands and tongue added with his teasing words were driving her insane, all she wanted now was the pinkette to ram his big thick member into her and fill her with his hot sticky cum. Unfortunately for her, Natsu wanted to play with her sexy curvaceous body more and the blonde couldn't even utter a word of protest. _'No one should be this good.'_ Layla thought as an overwhelming wave pleasure washed over her. Layla was trying her best to tell the pinkette to stop teasing her and just give it to her. However, she was only able to moan and Natsu took that as her wanting more. _'So unfair.'_ She thought, while failing to keep her eyes open as yet another climax ripped through her if the woman had been able to speak, the pinkette wouldn't have heard her and he would have just kept playing with her sexy body.

Natsu looked up and saw the older woman's beautiful face. He deduced that the woman was in a state of bliss and that she had probably had enough teasing. Natsu then turned his attention to Layla's lower region, and more specifically the sheets, which were absolutely drenched in her essence. The teen removed his fingers from Layla's snatch and began savoring the sweet taste. "I think I over did it." Natsu said as he watched the woman struggling to steady her breath. Seeing the woman's heaving breasts just turned the male on even more and he was finding it nearly impossible not to take the woman.

"I tried to tell you it was enough... but of course you didn't listen." Layla commented when she finally caught her breath. "Just for that, no sex for you." She added, shocking the man completely. He couldn't believe his lover was going to leave him high and try, but the look on her face told him she was going to follow through with it.

"Come on Layla, look at this! It's not going down anytime soon!" Natsu told the woman while pointing to his solid manhood. Layla just crossed her arms under her chest and pouted.

"Maybe this will teach you not to be so selfish and listen." Layla retorted in a slightly mocking tone. Natsu wasn't too sure if the woman was being completely serious at this point, normally she would have started getting dressed, but in this case, she was still lying below him ready to go. Then it hit him, Layla was teasing him as payback. He leaned in closer to the beauty causing her to blush and look away. Natsu smiled at the reaction, the older woman was pretty terrible at keeping her emotions a secret. "Why are you getting so- AHHH!" Layla asked before she was interrupted by the pinkette's entire cock sliding into her awaiting maidenhood.

"You should know that tricking me like that isn't a smart idea." Natsu said with his member buried inside his lover. Although the woman was caught completely off guard, she managed to maintain her composure. Layla was a little surprised that she had managed to do so, since she was usually moaning like a woman possessed at this part, but than again, she wasn't usually annoyed at her lover before sex.

"You should really ask a lady before just putting it inside." Layla said, as she slowly began to lose her calm and collected attitude. The feeling of her womanhood being forced apart by her lovers member, she sometimes wondered how she was able to take something so big, but she loved it. Natsu began to move his member slowly in and out of his beautiful girlfriend, resulting in her angelic moans.

"You don't seem to mind too much." Natsu replied with a smirk as he saw Layla's slightly angry expression turn into a lustful one. He loved seeing the woman normally elegant face turn into such a lewd one. Natsu began to thrust faster into his lover, making sure to go deeper, just the way Layla liked it. The blonde bit her lower lip in an attempt to stifle her moans, she knew she didn't have to hold back her voice since her daughter wan't around, but she wanted to make Natsu work for the sweet sound of her voice. The beautiful mother also deiced to tighten her maidenhood even more, making it more pleasurable for both parties.

Layla's actions caused her lover to move harder and faster inside while keeping a tight hold on her hips. The blonde was managing to keep herself for letting out even the slightest sound, but she wasn't able to stop herself from enjoying the pinkette's movements. _'I love this, but I really want some time on top.'_ She thought as her mind slowly turned to mush. The mother was happy that Virgo had caught them before things got really heated up because she knew the maid would never be able to look at her the same again.

"You're too sexy for your own good." Natsu commented as he watched her endowments move in time with his thrusts. Layla blushed a little at the complement, but managed to keep herself quite. The pinkette knew he had to work harder to make the woman stop being so stubborn, so he leaned in and planted his lips on hers and in her lust driven state, she returned it instantly.

_'How come i can't have this effect on him?'_ She wondered as she melted into the kiss. Although she had learned that Natsu was the kind of man who loved to dominate in the bedroom, she had been longing to be the dominate party for once but she just couldn't figure out how to make the younger male submissive enough, mainly because she couldn't think about anything apart from being rammed by her lover at the moment.

Natsu could tell that his busty blonde girlfriend wasn't completely focused on their love making, so he decided to up his efforts once again. He moved one of his strong hands from her shapely hips and to her firm yet soft melons. The pinkette began to fondle the older woman's assets, making sure not to go crazy like he did last time. Wanting to see what kind of reaction he was getting, he separated from the kiss and Layla instantly let out the moan he had been waiting to hear for so long. "Isn't it better to stop holding back?" Natsu teased while looking down at the moaning blonde. Layla was able to weakly nod before the pinkette began to moving even harder and faster inside her warm dripping insides. No matter how many times he made love to the mother of his best friend, he could never get over how perfect their bodies were for each other. But it wasn't just the sex he loved about Layla, he also loved spending time with the blonde and just being around her. "I love you Layla." The teen confessed.

"I... Love you... too" The mother managed to say. She than proceeded to wrap her arms around her lovers neck and bring him in for yet another passionate kiss. Unlike their previous one, both of them had some degree of control over it. Mainly because the teen was too focused on getting deeper into his lover and breaching the barrier to her womb. The pinkette continued to thrust harder and harder until he found himself hitting the deepest part of the woman, causing her to snap and enter a lust driven state. Natsu broke the kiss so he could catch his breath, but Layla quickly restarted the kiss, catching the younger male off guard and taking control of their exchange. Since she knew her dominance was only going to be temporary, she made the most of it and even began to move against her lover's movements.

Natsu quickly realised that he was losing control of the situation and gave the woman's sensitive breasts a harsh squeeze, but instead of making her moan and stop fighting back, she continued dominating the kiss while at the same time tightening even more. This completely caught the pinkette off guard, and the older woman proceeded to take over the kiss with ease. Although the teen had no idea what had come over his lover, but he was kind of into it. _'Maybe I should give her a few turns on top.'_ Natsu thought, liking the feeling of Layla's tongue overpowering his. Maybe it was because he was too used to being in control and the new experience was nice or maybe it was something else, but he was enjoying it let the woman do a bit of the work.

The two continued like this for a while longer. Layla controlling the kiss while Natsu took control over everything else, and both were having the time of their lives. The pair was now nearing their climaxes. "I'm close darling." Layla moaned as she moved away from her lover and separated from the kiss. She could tell that her lover was as close as she was. "Let's cum together." she pleaded as she felt a familiar heat in her core.

"Always." Natsu replied as he felt increased his slowed down a little. The pinkette began to put even more power into his movements as he neared his climax. "I hope you're ready for it." The male said as he held the older woman even closer. Layla was only able to moan and hold onto her lover. Natsu gave a few more powerful thrusts before releasing inside the blonde. Layla let out a load lustful moan when she felt her already stuffed pussy being filled with Natsu's burning seed. The blonde haired mother could never get over how great it felt when Natsu came inside her, not matter how risky or how many it times it had happened. The pinkette knew that the woman wouldn't be able to take his entire release, so he pulled out of the woman's warmth half way during their shared climax and finished the rest of it on her stomach and breasts. The woman let out a moan when she felt her erotic body being sprayed with her boyfriend's hot seed.

"Keep it coming... cover me in it." The busty beauty pleaded, loving the heat his seed was creating. Natsu happily complied with her request and finished the rest of his release on the panting and gasping woman. After a little bit of time, Natsu finished his climax and now he was staring at the cum covered blonde, who was trying to regain her composure. "That was great... and thanks for the extra" Layla said, as she began cleaning herself of Natsu's seed and swallowing the white substance.

"Any time Layla, but you better hurry up and clean yourself up because I'm still ready to go." Natsu said as he looked down at the satisfied woman. The pinkette was more than ready to go for another round, but he knew it wouldn't be as fun if he didn't let his partner recover properly. Layla saw the inpatient look that Natsu was giving her and slowed down how fast she was cleaning herself up just to taunt him some more. Although Natsu picked up on the woman's antics, he didn't do anything, in fact he liked how the older woman always found away to fan his flames and turn him on.

After what felt like an eternity for the teen, Layla finished up and sat up. "Thanks again for the snack darling, but I think I'm done for now." Layla said as she climbed off the bed with a smile. Natsu instantly froze at the woman's declaration and actions. Unlike last time the woman didn't sound like she was joking at all. "Don't freak out darling, it's not like I don't want to keep going, but I have to do something for the company." Layla told the shocked pinkette as she slid on her panties.

"Come on Layla, just one more time." Natsu pleaded, making his lover giggle a little. "And I'm sure your company wouldn't mind if you were a little late."

"Well first off, whenever you say one more time, it always means until I'm walking with a limp." Layla started as she recalled the manly times she had fallen for that trick. "And how am I going to explain why I'm walking with a limp **again** , what am I supposed to say. My boyfriend fucked me too hard again." The blonde added sternly, making the man hang his head in shame. "Actually, you should come along today and can you help me with my bra?" She finished as she concealed her lovely mounds. Layla sometimes cursed her ancestors for being so well endowed since they regularly caused her a lot of trouble, in the form of finding proper bra, and putting them on.

"Really! I haven't been there since I was a kid, I'd be glad to go." Natsu said excitedly before assisting his lover with her undergarments. Luckily the pinkette had enough practice so he did it with ease. "But you're going to have to finish what you started with that kiss... and I know just the way to make sure you do." Natsu remained the woman. "However, it might be a little risky."

"What do you suggest? I've been wanting to get a little more daring than just outdoor sex, but no skimpy outfits I still have to be presentable." Layla said as she turned around and pressed her soft bra clad chest against her lover's bare muscular one. Natsu smiled at how compliant his girlfriend was.

"I wasn't planning on it, so lets start by getting those panties off." Natsu instructed as a devious smile spread across his face. The blond had no idea what she had just gotten herself into, but she knew that it was going to be both an extremely arousing and embarrassing experience for her. However, the thought of public embarrassment just turned her on even more.

**~Heartfilia** **Konzern** **headquarters~**

"Wow, it's bigger than I remember it." Natsu said as he looked up at the massive skyscraper. Natsu was dressed rather formally, clad in a white shirt, black blazer with white trimmings, matching black pants, dress shoes and a red tie. The pinkette deiced to keep his signature scarf at home so he could look a little more professional.

"The company has been expanding a lot recently... ah... I'm glad you like it." Layla replied with a blush on her face. The woman was currently wearing a tight black business suit, but it wasn't how tight the suit that was making her blush, it was something else. "Are you sure no one is going to find out?" She asked as she rubbed her thighs together, attempting to contain her rising arousal. The blonde business owner began to lose strength in her legs and she held onto her lover for support. The woman let out a small at time a faint buzz was heard near her nether regions.

"If I knew that, than where would the fun be." Natsu teased as he walked the woman into the building. "Maybe I should put the intensity down a little, people will start asking questions if I have to started carrying you." Natsu said before reaching into his pocket and turning the nob of a remote. This caused the vibration and buzzing near Layla's crotch to lessen. "I can't believe that you're actually doing this."

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice." Layla retorted as she finally regain her composure. The blonde would never fully admit it, but this was a sexual fantasy of hers, so she didn't really know if she was going to last the entire day with the sex toy inside her. "Let's just get this over with, we only need to be here for a few hours."

"What's the rush Layla, I think you should stop by every floor and give me a little of the company or I could just turn the setting back up." Natsu suggested with a sly smile. The blonde knew better than to think her boyfriend was bluffing, this threat was made even more effective by the fact that the pinkette knew which level he had to put it on to make the woman a moan mess.

"Let's just get this over with." Layla said as she walked into the building clinging onto her younger companion. "You better fuck my brains out when we get home." She whispered into Natsu's ear, instantly exciting the hormonal teen. Natsu honestly thought that he was going to be denied sex for week for this little stunt, it actually seemed to turn Layla on more. Little did Natsu know but Layla had a little plan of her own. _'Actually, I might be the one in control tonight.'_ She said to herself with a giggle.

"I feel like you're up to something, but I don't really care, I probably deserve it for this." Natsu admitted before turning up the setting on the toy. If it wasn't for the pinkette holding her up, she would have probably fallen down. The love birds entered the building, Natsu had a huge smile on his face, while Layla was trying her best not to show her arousal. The two were instantly greeted by the workers and Natsu introduced himself to each of them, while also making sure to keep Layla close to him.

The secret lovers continued like this for a few hours, visiting every floor and greeting different people. Layla was slowly losing it and Natsu was having the time of his life playing with the blonde. It may have seemed a little sadistic, however, the pinkette couldn't get enough of seeing the normally elegant and self reliant woman, flustered and clinging on to him like a school girl with a crush. He could only guess what kind of rumors were being started in the workplace about their boss.

The horny blonde and the equally horny pinkette had finally arrived in Layla's office, at the very top of the building. "Finally." Layla moaned as she locked the door to the office. The blonde was now being carried by the pinkette since her legs had finally given out thanks to Natsu turning the vibrator on max twenty minutes ago. Natsu was honestly surprised that the working woman had managed to keep herself from a climax. The teen quickly placed the panting and heaving woman down onto her large wooded desk. "Get these clothes off me and fuck me... I'll take care of the business later." Layla almost demanded as she tried to free herself of her clothes. Natsu could not only see how much the older woman needed it, but she could also smell the wonderful scent. Natsu crawled on top of the woman and ripped the clothes clean of the woman's body, aside from the bra and her completely drenched panties. "Don't worry about those, they were getting too small anyway, just get the fake out of me and give me that long, fat cock inside me." The lustful blonde demanded as she slide her panties down, revealing the pink vibrator going crazy inside her.

Natsu was beginning to think had gone a little too far with his teasing, the only time he had heard the blonde talk in such a tone and say such perverse things was when they were really getting into it. The pinkette pulled the essence covered toy out of the woman's dripping snatch and his rock hared member took its place almost instantly. Layla let out a sigh of relief as she felt the toy finally leave her, and she let out scream of pleasure when she felt Natsu enter her. "The real thing is so much fucking better." Layla claimed as she felt her boyfriend stuff and spread her maidenhood again. Although she had spent almost the entire day being pleasured, it couldn't begin to compare to the pleasure. The pinkette quickly flipped the woman onto her hands and knees before he began ramming into his girlfriend into at top speeds. Layla wasn't the only one who was fighting his urges, Natsu had been struggling to hold himself around his girlfriend, thanks to how close she was, the cute moans she would produce because of the toy and the fact that the older woman had left him high and dry. "As much as I've played it off... my body has been pretty much begging it since this morning." Layla confessed as her man fucked her from behind like a supper powered piston.

The room was soon filled with the sound of Natsu's solid abs slapping against the woman's large soft rear end, along the loud moans of the receiver and grunts of the provider. However, Natsu wasn't the only one doing the work this time, Layla was also contributing by moving her hips back in time with her partner's mighty forward thrusts. "I sometimes forget how great your ass is... let's try something new, but we're going to have to prepare first." Natsu said as he picked up the pink vibrating toy, which was still dripping in his lover's sweet essence. Layla didn't manage to hear her lover since his voice was being drowned out by her own moans and the sound of their sexes coming together and creating the most pleasurable friction in the world. Natsu smirked before forcing the vibrator into the woman's untouched back door.

Layla moaned out in surprise and her nails dug into her desk when she felt her other hole being violated. The blonde had never really thought about anal, so she had never even experimented and she was loving it so far, mainly because it was so well lubed up and she was also taking it from her lover. _'Thank god I started off small, I don't think I would ever be able to walk properly if he put that monster into me without warning.'_ Layla told herself as she felt both her holes being toyed with, one more than the other. The pink haired teen was honestly shocked that his lover hadn't completely lost it, but in truth she had, all she could think about was how great sex with her boyfriend felt. The blonde was struggling to keep herself from screaming and begging for Natsu to go harder, she knew it would be pretty bad for her image if someone heard her screaming profanities. "Keep going darling... this feels so much better than the fake."

"I know." Natsu replied before giving the older woman a hard smack on the ass. Layla was loving all the different stimuli and there was only one thing that Natsu had to do to make her go insane from pleasure. "I've never tired anal before and judging from your earlier reaction, neither have you, so let's give each other our first time." Natsu whispered into Layla's ears as he leaned against her.

Layla turned her head and gave her lover a quick kiss before giving him a reply. "I'd be glad to darling... only if you fill me with that thick hot cum of yours first." The pinkette was more than satisfied with the conditions and went back to the task at hand, making sure to work even harder than before. His efforts were rewarded by Layla tightening her already crushing grip around the pink haired teen's manhood even more. "Do you like that honey?" She teased as a little bit of drool escaped her mouth. Even though Layla's vice grip was tighter, Natsu was still able to move at the same speed thanks to how wet the woman's maidenhood was.

"I'm going to show you just how much I like it." Natsu answered as he strengthened his grip on the woman's hip. The pinkette continued to pleasure his lover, while occasionally slapping her large peach shaped ass. "I really can't get over how amazing your body is, it's almost as great as you." He compliment, making the woman blush a little. The woman knew that the pinkette loved her for more than just her body and amazing sex, but getting reminded of it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside it.

The pinkette kept up his incredible pace and strength, for a while longer. The blonde had reached her peak multiple times, and she was so weak that she couldn't even support her own body weight. The busty blonde mother was now being fucked face down from behind by her energetic pink haired boyfriend. "I'm so close darling, but I think you should calm down a little, we're going to break the desk." Layla said through her moans. At this point the golden haired beauty didn't care about who heard her and what effect it would have on her reputation, all she cared about was expressing her love for the pink haired teen.

"Don't worry about it Layla, I'm sure you can replace it and I'm pretty sure you're just trying to cover up the fact you're going to cum again." Natsu teased, catching the woman off guard. She knew that her ulterior motives were a little obvious, but she expected to get the pinkette to calm down a little. "Don't worry Layla, I'm close as well." He confessed, making sure to reach deeper into his lover. This time, the male was going to make sure that the woman got every last bit of his seed inside her. "I hope you're ready for another one." Natsu warned before unloading his seed into the woman in front of him. Layla gasped and tried to regain proper control over her breathing, which was proving to be nearly impossible. It seems as if the feeling of climaxing and having her womb being flooded by her boyfriend's cum was way too much for the woman.

"Keep going Natsu, fill me!" Layla screamed as she came with her boyfriend, tightening her already crushing grip on his member. Natsu felt as if the woman trying to drain every last drop of his seed, Layla's maidenhood was so tight to the point that it was almost painful for the teen's large size. The pinkette eventually finished his release and due to the volume and lack of space inside, a lot of it spilled out onto the the desk. "Don't waste anytime darling, put it in here." she moaned as she pulled the toy out of her puckered hole and tossed it to the side, she knew she wasn't going to need it again anytime soon. Luckily the pinkette didn't need any rest or recovery time, so he pulled out of her abused cum filled pussy and aimed the head of his throbbing cock at Layla's back entrance.

"It should be loose enough and you should be lubed up enough, so shove that whole thing in there." Layla outright commanded, the pinkette really loved when the blonde got like this, mainly because this was when they could get really freaky. Natsu smirked and without a second of hesitation rammed his entire member deep inside the busty blonde, causing her to scream out in pleasure as Natsu's hips slammed against her reddened backside. Both parties instantly loved this new feeling, Natsu loved the nearly unbearable tightness and heat of her backdoor and how it hugged his member in a different way, while Layla loved the feeling of another one of her holes being violated and stretched to new limits by her lover's girthy member. Both participants were going to enjoy the experience so much that they wouldn't notice their uninvited guest for quite a while.  
  
---  
 


	3. Final

A week had passed since Natsu and Layla had enjoyed themselves in the blonde's office and the two were simply enjoying some time together. The two were not on some fancy date nor were they fucking like rabbits, yet. No, the couple were embracing each other in the living room and watching a bad romantic comedy. The two also didn't plan on doing much today either as both of them were dressed very casually. Layla simply wore a pair of grey sweats and black tank top, while Natsu wore a white shirt and a pair of jeans. "Why are we watching this, it sucks so much ass?" Natsu inquired.

"It's not like you've been paying attention to it, you've been staring at my tits the entire time." Layla reminded her boyfriend. The pinkette defended by explaining he was only staring most of the time, not the entire time. The blonde mother just giggled at her boyfriend's defense. "We had sex a few hours ago, you're such a horndog... but you're my horndog so it's ok." The busty blonde teased.

"It's kinda hard not to get horny when I'm cuddling with one of the sexiest woman I've ever met." Natsu told his girlfriend before bringing her closer and grabbing one of her marvelous melons. Even with a layer of clothes between her flesh and her lover, Layla could still feel the heat of her lover's hands. The older woman let out a small moan at the sensation, and she knew it was only the beginning. Natsu put his other hand to use and slid it down his woman's pants. "No panties, and you're wet already... It looks like begging to get it." He teased as he pushed the woman onto her back. The teen now had complete access to his girlfriend's mature body. Although he now had the power to do anything, the teen focused his attention on Layla's breasts.

"I'm impressed that you waited so long to do this." Layla told the pinkette. Natsu responded by using both his hands to squeeze the blonde's bust. The woman let out another moan, but this one was a little louder than the last. A smirk appeared on the teen face when he heard her sweet voice. "Ah~ That feels nice." The woman gasped.

"Keep it down a little, Lucy's home today." Natsu warned his lover. Layla gasped when she heard this. The mother had completely forgot her daughter was still around. The woman asked her lover if he knew where the other blonde was. "She's outside, the only one who's in the house if Virgo and she's see us doing it plenty of times." He replied before tearing open Layla's top, revealing her bare bust. "No bra either? Just how lazy were you this morning?" He questioned.

"Stop doing that, you're costing me a fortune in clothes." Layla told the pinkette. Natsu didn't pay the woman much mind and proceed to play with the biggest breasts he had ever set his eyes on. The teen was actually glad that his blonde bombshell of a girlfriend decided to forgo wearing a bra today since he could have as much fun as he wanted. "If we're really going to do it again, let's at least go to my room." She told the man ontop of her.

"But the risk is so exciting, don't you remember how hot it was in the office?" Natsu reminded as he moved closer towards the blonde beauty. Layla couldn't deny how arousing it was to make love in her office, but she also remembered how many close calls there were. The blonde woman decided to hold her ground and told the teen they were going upstairs. "Fine, but we're doing butt stuff again." He said as he got off the woman and picking her up. With the woman in his arms, Natsu didn't waste any time in making his way to Layla's bedroom. The mother clung onto her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"If you get there in less than twenty seconds, I'll let you use whatever hole you want." Layla whispered into her lover's ear. The blonde knew this would get her boyfriend going and boy did it. Before the older woman knew it, she was in her room. "My word Natsu, you're like a beast in heat." She joked while looking up at her panting boyfriend. The woman loved the look of lust and hunger on the pinkette's face, and she couldn't help but pull him into a lust fueled. _'This is my chance to get on top, I need to act quickly about this.'_ She thought as forced her tongue into her lover's mouth. Natsu was a little surprised by how aggressive the woman was being. The teen could only assume it was because of how docile Layla had been during the morning. Natsu knew something had been odd this morning when she didn't even try to get on top.

_'Maybe I should let her have a little fun first.'_ Natsu thought as he stopped fighting back against the woman's tongue. Instead, the teen used his energy to play with Layla's body, and more specifically her heavenly endowments. It was fairly obvious that the pinkette was holding back against the woman. Normally his movements were rough and aggressive, but the pink haired man seemed to be idly groping her rather trying to make her submit. _'It's a little boring, but seeing her face when I take over will be great.'_ He told himself. The simple thought of dominating the blonde once more was enough for blood to rush south.

Layla's eyes widened a little when she felt her boyfriend's manhood press against her inner thigh. The woman didn't let up at all, when she felt her boyfriend's hardness and she flipped their roles after breaking from the kiss. Layla was now on top and Natsu was being straddled by her lover. "What a view." Natsu muttered as his stared at the blonde goddess on top of him. The pink haired teen was kicking himself for not letting the woman ride him more often. Layla always looked sexy, but there was something about the queen like aura she was giving off that was becoming too much for the pinkette.

"I've wanted to do this for so long Natsu, I'm going to show you how it feels to be dominated." Layla told the young man as she removed his shirt. Being a little curious, Natsu allowed the woman to do as she pleased. "You actually look cute when you're not railing me." She told the man beneath her. Natsu was about to retort, but he was silenced by the blonde, who proceeded to strip her lover of his pants and then her own.

"No foreplay?" Natsu asked the woman, who seemingly ignored him as she pressed her heat against the tip of his member. Natsu honestly had no idea what was going on with his girlfriend. Sure they both had very high sex drives, but he had never see her be this aggressive before. "Are you ok Layla?" He asked with legitimate concern in his voice.

"It just sounds like you're scared that you might like being dominated." Layla smirked before impaling herself on her lover's large throbbing member. The blonde moaned at the sensation of being completely filled by her pink haired lover. The feeling was made even better in the new position as it was a completely new experience. "I could get used to this." She said before she started moving. The mother of Lucy started off fairly slow so she could adjust to the new feeling.

Natsu was a little caught off guard by how great it felt to have the woman ride him. He liked the sensation so much, the thought of turning the tables slowly began to fade from his mind and he simply allowed the woman to enjoy himself. "I can see why you like having control so much, I feel so... powerful." She declared as she started to bounce a little faster. The increase in speed didn't only increase the pleasure for both of them, the view for Natsu became a lot better.

"Your boobs look so good when they bounce like that." Natsu told the sexy mother. The male found it nearly impossible to tear his eyes away from the mature woman's perky bouncing breasts. The view was so amazing, Natsu couldn't do anything but watch and allow the mother to dominate him. While her boyfriend found himself completely entranced, Layla was thinking of ways to make everything even better for him. The blonde figured out a plan and started to roll and shake her hips like the temptress she was. Natsu's attention quickly moved from Layla's melons, to her wide tempting hips.

"Like what you see Natsu... well I'm just getting started." Layla teased as placed her hands on around Natsu's wrists to better support herself and to pin him down. Now that the woman had the support she needed, the beauty was able to move a lot more freely while restraining her lover more. Natsu wasn't sure what to do, as much as he loved seeing the beauty ride him, he wanted to take back control and really show who was really in charge. Layla noticed her boyfriend's growing frustration and decided to play with him a little. "What's wrong Natsu? Can't deal with the woman be on top for once?" She questioned in a teasing manner. The woman increased her speed once more and became a whole lot rougher. While doing this, the mother noticed the defeated expression on Natsu's face and proceeded to taunt him about it.

As Layla continued to ride her man, the room was filled with the sounds of clashing flesh, moans, grunts and taunts from the busty milf. Although Natsu couldn't deny that the position felt amazing and Layla was incredibly sexy, the pinkette didn't take kindly to the taunts. _'Doing it like this is so much fun, maybe I should turn Natsu into my little pet.'_ Layla thought to herself as a lusty smile appeared on her face. Unfortunately for the mother, she sourly underestimated the pinkette. The younger of the couple, managed to free his hands. _'Maybe I got a little too carried away.'_ The blonde when she the look on her boyfriend's face. Now that his hands were free, Natsu was able to grab the woman by her waist and force her onto her back.

"It looks like you're getting a little ahead of yourself, let me remind you who's in charge." Natsu told the woman before forcing his entire length into her maidenhood. Layla let out a loud moan when she felt her maidenhood being invaded by her boyfriend. Although the position was familiar, the busty mother could never get sick of it and she was slowly reduced to being to a moaning mess. The pinkette didn't waste any time in the position and he began to vent the frustration from being dominated. "It was pretty fun seeing you bounce like a sexy little bunny... it gives me an idea." The teen said with a lustful look in his eyes. The woman didn't have to be a physic to tell how what the teen was planning, but she wasn't really thinking about it that at the moment. Layla's mind was currently becoming mush as she was pounded by her pink haired lover.

The busty blonde wasn't too surprised that her lover had turned the tables on her. The woman would have been a little annoyed if it wasn't for the fact that it felt so much better when her lover was in control. Natsu decided to up the already incredible pleasure his girlfriend was feeling and grabbed a hold of the mother's large bouncing breasts. The beauty was once again unable to keep her voice under control when she felt her lover's warm hands massaging her endowments.

"What's wrong Layla, is this a little too much for you?" Natsu mocked as he moved deeper into the woman, causing her to break down and moan even more. The younger male would have loved to hear her pleasured moans, he knew she was making way too much noise and they would get caught at this rate. So he silenced the sexy blonde with a kiss.

Layla accepted the kiss without a second of hesitation in attempt to prove she hadn't given up. _'We've been dating for a while; I'm not going to give up that easily.'_ Layla thought as she brought the teen closer, in the hopes of removing his access to her massive melons.

Due to Natsu being so engrossed in the blonde's warm tight walls, her little plan worked perfectly and she was able to regain some of her composure. This regained composure allowed her to take control of the kiss. Although the women knew her control over their passionate kiss was simply because her lover allowed her to do so, Layla found a great amount of pleasure in dominating the teen again. The women's increase in pleasure was made apparent to Natsu when he felt the blonde's pussy tighten around his member.

The pinkette caught onto what the blonde was doing, but he didn't expect any less from his lover. While the teen took pride in knowing his lover's body better than anyone else could ever hope to, the older women took an even greater amount of pride in knowing exactly how to please her man. _'I'm never going to understand how she can get so fucking tight.'_ Natsu thought when he felt the blonde's already vice like grip tighten even more.

Although the tightening of Layla's walls did make it slightly harder for the pink haired teen to move, it also meant the already amazing feeling was made even better for the both of them. Not wanting to lose his pace, the pinkette tapped into his large pool of strength and quickly regained his former speed. "You're going to have to try a little harder than that." The pinkette claimed with a fake confidence. If he was being completely honest, Natsu was struggling to adjust to the mother's abnormally tight womanhood.

Layla may have picked up on this if she was so lost in the pleasure of her tight pussy being stretched and filled by her boyfriend's long thick cock. The pleasure had become so great to the point that she wasn't able to think about anything or anyone besides the man on top of her. Natsu took full advantage of the women's state and continued to act high and mighty. Since she was unaware of what condition her lover was really in, Layla let go of what remained of her inhibitions and she started screaming her deepest naughtiest desires.

"Keep going Natsu! Keep fucking me like no one else can you pink haired hunk!" Layla screamed shamelessly, completely forgetting there was people still around the large house. But honestly, even if she had remembered, she wouldn't have cared. All she really wanted to do was to show her passion for her pink haired lover and her lovely elegant voice was the best way to do so. The blonde continued to scream her deepest desires among other very encouraging things.

"Fuck's sake Layla, you're such a dirty mamma." Natsu declared as he moved the sexy mother onto her side and flung one of her long legs over his shoulder. Before the lovely blonde had time to even notice the change in position, Natsu re-entered her from this new angle and wasted no time getting back to work. Even though the pinkette enjoyed the intimacy of missionary position, he did find it rather boring and restrictive, unlike his current position, which gave him access to more of the busty blonde's wonderful body. Wanting to give his lover the most pleasure possible, the pinkette moved one his talented hands to the most sensitive part of the blonde's goddess like figure, which of course was her pearl. "I'm not going to hold back today, after that little stunt you pulled, you need to be taught a lesson." The lustful pinkette said as he began rubbing and teasing Layla's swollen clit.

"You're... playing so dirty..." Layla retorted breathlessly. The women was really in no shape to be making jokes at her boyfriend, mainly because he was in complete control of her delicate sensitive body. Not only was he using his mammoth of a member to give her the pounding of a lifetime, he was also targeting the weakest spot on her body. The only way the situation could get better for the blonde was if her breasts were receiving the attention the so desperately craved.

Instead of waiting for her boyfriend to take care of her swaying jugs, Layla decided to take the matter into her own hands. The bosomy businesswomen began to start massaging one of her huge breasts with one of her dainty hands. Since the women had spent so many lonely nights pleasing herself, she knew exactly how to pleasure herself. However, her self-pleasure wasn't doing it for her, mainly because she had gotten so used to her lover's larger warmer hands. _'I guess he's pampered me too much... that's unfortunate.'_ The blonde thought as her attention was moved back to the amazing her feeling around her maidenhood. Although she may have been disappointed that her breasts had become a little desensitized, that disappointment was overtaken by the unbelievable pleasure she was experiencing in her nether regions.

Whatever the blonde was thinking or feeling before was quickly forgotten as her mind was once again taken over by what could only be described as pure bliss. A huge smirk appeared on the pinkette's face when he saw the state he had brought his lover to. It was very obvious that the mother of his best friend was closing in on an orgasm. Which was good for the younger male since he was feeling the same way, even if he was keeping a fairly calm and confident outward appearance. "You're close aren't you, I'll have to give you a special punishment for being so easy." Natsu taunted his moaning mess of a girlfriend. Being in no position to deny the pinkette, the women accepted her impending climax and whatever he wanted to do afterwards.

Natsu could see that his sexy girlfriend had accepted her fate and he put his remaining strength into his last few thrust. "I'm going to cum Natsu! Give it to me!" Layla screamed as she reached a mind blowing climax. The pinkette could hold himself back when he felt the beauty's maidenhood attempt to wring his member of everything he had. Natsu gladly gave the women what she wanted and released his warm plentiful seed into the maiden's womb. "Keep filling me up." The climaxing women pleaded when she felt her insides being completely filled. Although he may have been in control the entire time, the pinkette wasn't able to do much in this situation thanks to the unbelievable tightness of the mother. All he was really able to do was give his lover what she wanted.

"That felt as great as always." Natsu claimed as he finished his climax and pulled out of his lover. The women could only reply with a blissful look and exhausted panting. The beauty was now basking in the afterglow of her orgasm and it was quite an erotic sight to behold. The lust driven teen took this time to admire her slightly sweaty body, from her heaving breasts to her maidenhood that was slowly letting out his warm seed. "Rest up a little Layla, I'm not going to hold back this time around." The pinkette told the blond. The older women silently thanked her boyfriend for allowing her some time to rest since she knew for a fact that she would struggle to keep up with what Natsu had planned for her. Although she tried to calm herself down a little, this proved to be impossible for a couple of reasons. The first was the incredible heat that she felt inside her and the second was the perverted thoughts that were running around in her mind.

"You must have something good planned if you're giving me a break, you're certainly never this nice unless you're about to really lay into me." Layla deduced as she rolled onto her back, allowing more of her lover's cum to escape from her tight trap. "So what do you have planned big boy? Are we going to try bondage again, that was pretty fun?" The woman wondered with a slightly perverse smile on her face. Although the blonde was the one being bound and fucked, she enjoyed her time with the teen.

"We have done this before, but it's going to be a little more exciting this time." Natsu told his lover before prompting for the recovering women to get up. Although she wanted to see what her lover was planning, she was still a little worn out from before so she requested her boyfriend's help. The teen causally flung the blonde beauty over his shoulder and carried her to a nearby glass door that led to be balcony before letting her down. Layla was about to ask, but the pinkette decided to let his actions do his explaining for him.

Natsu bent the blonde haired woman over, making sure to press her marvelous melons against the cold hard glass. The women was a little confused as to why the younger male was so excited about this situation. Sure she knew how much the pinkette loved giving it from behind, but she let him do that on the daily. Natsu noticed his girlfriend's confusion and decided to clear things up a little. "Look down a little." The pinkette instructed, causing the mother to spot her daughter, who was currently practicing tennis. The younger blonde was wearing a white tight fitting shirt that outlined her bouncing bust perfectly. She was also wearing a short matching tennis skirt that would occasionally flip up and reveal her shapely rear end, which was covered by a pair of light blue panties.

Layla was quite proud of her daughter. She had grown into a very attractive woman over the years and reminded the mother of herself in her younger years. The only thing the older women could criticize was how liberally she dressed around her man, but she couldn't really blame her since she was still unaware of their real relationship. Layla was about to keep admiring her little girl, but her train of thought was interrupted when she felt something very familiar re-enter her body. "You're extra tight this time... are you really that turned on knowing you're getting fucked by her best friend?" Natsu taunted with a grin as he began to move inside the women's tight cavern. "You better keep your voice down though, she almost caught us when we first did it in your office." He reminded to no avail.

Even though the mother had retained enough self-control to keep her voice down, that self-control was quickly slipping. It seems as if the combination of her hardened pink peaks rubbing against the cold glass and her insides being invaded by her boyfriend's huge hot member was too much for the sexy blonde. "Slow down a little Natsu, it feels too good~" Layla mewled while grasping at what little control she still had. Never being own to miss out on a chance to gain more power, Natsu increased his speed even more, causing his lover to press against the clear door even more. Luckily for them, the door was locked or they would have certainly burst through and ended up on the balcony, which didn't really sound too bad to either of them. "You're so unfair Natsu-kun." She moaned lewdly.

"I know it's a little unfair but doesn't it feel amazing?" Natsu asked with a cocky grin on his face. He was well aware of the power he had of his lover and the effect this situation was having on the women, mainly because it was having a similar one of himself. There was just something great about fucking the mother while also watching the daughter run around in such sexy clothing. "Fuck, you're sexy Layla." Natsu groaned before getting even deeper into his lover, who was once again reduced to a panting moaning heap. Seeing the women return to this state made the pinkette lose what little control he had left. Not only did his thrusts get faster and stronger, he also became a little rougher with her. The young male decided to grab a hold of Layla's golden locks and began to grope and slap her jiggling back end. While the blonde did enjoy the ass slapping, she knew that her boyfriend was holding back so she decided to fix that.

"If you're going to pull my hair, at least do it right." Layla demanded through her panting. Natsu grinned at his girlfriend's greed. Even when she was already in a state of euphoria, the women still wanted more from her him. Not wanting to disappoint the horny mother, the pinkette strengthened his hold on her golden locks and put even more of his seemingly endless strength into his thrusts. "That's perfect! Keep going you stud." The moaning blonde ordered. The pink haired teen could tell that his lover was getting a little too carried away with ordering him around, so he decided it was time to remind her who was really in charge.

The young man forced his beautiful girlfriend further against the glass door and started thrusting into the deepest part of the older women. The dark eyed man's plan worked perfectly. Layla was so caught off guard by the increased feeling of fullness, even though she had been waiting for it for quite a while. _'It's hitting the very back of my womb... this is amazing.'_ She thought as tongue rolled out of her mouth and her eyes roll into the back of her head. The added sensation was so great for her, the women began quickly losing what little strength her body still had.

Natsu noticed the state of the lovely blonde and he knew he had to start supporting the older women. The pinkette removed his hands from her locks and her plump ass, before he grabbed the women's wide child bearing hips. Even though he wasn't spanking or pulling the mother's hair, Natsu was still being very rough with the blonde. "Seems like your legs are about to give out, but don't worry, I'll take care of you." Natsu told the beauty, who was struggling to keep up with him. This didn't bother the blonde that much since she was too caught up in the moment. The pinkette could tell this was the case and it made him very happy. "I love you Layla." He declared as he leaned towards the women, turned her head and brought her into a passionate kiss. The couple became so lost in their kiss neither of them didn't noticed that another blonde entering the house.

**~With Lucy~**

Lucy was currently making her way into her houses main room after exhausting herself outside. The blonde women was planning to spend some time with her best friend, who had been coming to visit a lot more. Lucy didn't really question why since she got to spend even more time with her childhood friend. The young vixen arrived at her destination, but she didn't see the pink haired teen. "Where is he? Virgo said he was inside." Lucy wondered while looking around the room. The blonde scanned the room in hopes of finding some clue as to were her pink haired friend was. The beauty eventually spotted torn piece of clothing and recognized it as her mother's.

The blonde would have started to examine the discarded article of clothing, but her attention was taken away from it by an odd sound. This odd sound sounded very familiar to the young beauty as it was the same sound she had heard when she had almost unknowingly walked in on her mother making love to her best friend. Luckily for the older blonde and pinkette, they had somehow managed to cover up their naked sweaty bodies before the door had completely opened. Lucy was a little suspicious of the rather compromising position she had found them in, but the two secret lovers had managed to convince her otherwise. The young women may have been convinced by the duo at the time, however, she was still somewhat suspicious as what the two were really doing and this was her chance to finally find out what her mother was hiding.

Not wanting to miss her opportunity, Lucy began to follow the sound and she eventually found herself in front of her mother's bedroom. Now that she was in front of the sound's source, it became very obvious what was going on. However, she didn't want to jump to a conclusion, so the young women pressed her head against the door so she could hear better. This decision caused a bright red blush to quickly spread across her face. The young blonde could hear everything that was happening on the other side of the door from her mother's pleads to the lewd sloshing sounds and the sounds of their pelvises meeting.

_'Oh my god, they're actually having sex... and it sounds rough.'_ Lucy thought as images of her best friend and mother going at it. The young blonde was fairly unsure what to think of the situation. Part of her was hurt and angry that the two people she loved the most were doing this behind her back, but the other part of her was very turned on by this revelation. She wasn't sure weather she wanted to storm into the room and demand an explanation or if she wanted to watch the two fornicate. In her curiosity, the young women unknowingly pressed her head against the door a little too hard causing the door to open and her to fall on her side.

The pinkette and the blonde were enjoying each other so much that they didn't hear the thud. Now that she was in her mother's room, she had an unobstructed view of Layla taking her secret lover's sizable member from behind. _'That thing is huge... I know she may have had me, but how on earth she taking the whole thing?'_ She wondered as she watched her best friend's member enter and leave the older blonde's cum filled pussy. The women's feeling of anger was slowly being replaced by a feeling of lust the longer she looked at the two.

Lucy could barely control her growing lust and she moved her hand down her criminally short skirt, while her other one slipped beneath her form fitting shirt. The golden haired maiden had played with herself to the thought of her best friend quite a lot, in fact, thoughts of the spiky haired pinkette had brought her an amazing amount of pleasure. However, the things she had imagined Natsu doing to her couldn't compare to what was happening in front of her. Considering her mother looked very similar to herself, it wasn't hard for Lucy to imagine herself in her mother's place. _'I wish that was me, it looks so good.'_ The women thought as a feeling of jealously began to rise. The blonde managed to stave off her jealously by replacing it with pleasure. The pleasant feeling originated when her digits entered her maidenhood and her hands cupped one of her large luscious melons. Since she was a little too turned on by what was unfolding in front of her, the golden haired vixen was unable to contain her cute moans as she played with her moistening folds. Not wanting any obstructions, the women removed her tight body hugging shirt and removed her dampening panties.

Although he was focused on the women in front of him, Natsu managed to pick up the sound of moans. However, since sex was the only thing on his mind, he wasn't able to tell the difference between the daughter and mother's moans and he instead thought that his partner was just getting louder. "You're getting even louder Layla, imagine what that sexy daughter of yours would think if she saw you like this." Natsu teased, completely unaware of the other blonde, who was currently pleasuring herself on the ground.

A crimson blush appeared on the younger women's face when she heard the teasing. Lucy enjoyed the indirect compliment, but she was also embarrassed since she could tell she was a constant topic in the couple's dirty talk. Her embarrassment continued when the pinkette continued to talk dirty. "I wish I could see the look on Lucy's face if she saw you like this, I bet she makes the same kind of face when she plays with herself." He continued in an effort to embarrass the mother even more.

"Oh yes Natsu, fuck this naughty mum senseless with that big fat cock of yours." Layla screamed, while also being completely oblivious of her daughter. The mother was getting clearly getting closer to her climax and so was her partner, so was becoming a lot more lewd and lustful. Although the blonde could barely keep up with the pink haired teen's incredible movements, she had managed to stave of her orgasm long enough that her's would be in sync with her lover's this time. "I'm going to cum Natsu, fill me up with that thick hot cum to me." The mother nearly demanded in her lustful haze as the heat in her core began to get unbearable.

Even though he was in complete control of the situation, Natsu decided to comply with the older women's order. The pinkette let out a low growl before he trust into the deepest depths of the women and released an exceptionally large load into her. This sudden influx of her boyfriend's hot thick seed triggered her impending climax. "GIVE ME ALL OF THAT THICK CUM OF YOURS!" She screamed as her eyes once again rolled to the back of her head. Wanting to give his lover exactly what she wanted, he tightened his grip on her hips and continued to pour everything into the women.

Lucy turned an even deeper shade of red as she watched her mother being filled by an ungodly amount of her best friend's seed. The amount Natsu was giving Layla was so much that the thick creamy liquid began to run down the women's inner thighs. This only amazed and turned the young women even more. _'I can't believe they're doing it unprotected, do they really not care if they get pregnant.'_ Lucy thought as she neared her own orgasm. All feelings of anger and betrayal had left the young women and all she wanted was to get exactly what her mom was getting. The younger blonde knew she had to act fast or the two lover's would somehow try to explain their way out of their situation. So Lucy got up and snuck up on the pinkette, who was still filling her mother. When the busty maiden was close enough to the other teen, she prepared to grab him, but she ended up slipping over the liquid on the floor and knocking over the couple.

"What the hell just happened?" Natsu wondered when he found himself on his back while being smothered by two pairs of very large breasts. The pinkette knew that women of the boobs belonged to his blonde lover, but he didn't know who the slightly smaller pair belonged to. Letting his curiously take control, the teen moved his face further into the foreign pair of endowments, causing their owner to let out a cute moan. _'Either Layla's boobs got a little smaller and softer or these are someone else's.'_ The pinkette thought as nestled his head into the new bust.

"Natsu~" Lucy moaned when she felt her best friend basically motorboat her. Now that he had calmed down enough, the teen could tell that the moan wasn't from his girlfriend. Natsu froze when he realised his situation and freed himself from the maiden's endowments. Now that he was free, he was able to look around and assess the situation. From what he could see, Lucy mostly naked and lying on top of him and Layla was to his side, recovering her mind blowing climax, with his seed slowly seeping out of her. Natsu wasn't sure how to react since his girlfriend was in no condition to help him explain what ha been going on.

The situation was made even more difficult because his member had once again returned to it's hardened state due to the sight of the mother-daughter duo and the feeling of the daughter's soft rear end pressing against it. "What's poking my butt?" The younger blonde wondered before looking back. Lucy fainted when when she saw her friend's monstrous member pressing against her rear end. Although she had seen the pinkette's manhood entering and leaving her mother's maidenhood recently, she had never seen it so up close and in it's full glory, so the sudden shock was a little too much.

"Layla, snap out of it!" Natsu said in a panicked whisper. The women remained in her dazed state for a little while longer before she eventually snapped out of it. Layla was confused as to why her boyfriend was in such a panicked state, that was until she saw her fainted daughter on top of him. "It looks like she caught us this time." He told the women, who also getting a little panicked. The older women cursed herself for getting so careless and allowing this to happen since she knew their was no way they would be able to talk their way out of this. However, it wasn't like she didn't have a way to fix the situation and make it good for all parties.

"Hey Natsu, how do you feel about having a threesome?" Layla suggested, making her boyfriend's eyes light up with lust. The older blonde didn't expect any other reaction from her boyfriend. The beauty knew he was very loyal to her and she was grateful for it, but she would have been concerned if someone with his libido turned down a chance to have to busty blondes have fun with him. Before he got too excited, Natsu asked why she suggested it. "Well I was planning on getting a close friend of mine for a threesome for your birthday, but I think sharing you with my little girl will help with out current predicament... Its too bad though, she's probably got the best ass in the country and she's also a milf." The blonde beauty told the teen, making him even more excited. Layla giggled at the reaction she got from her lover and the look of lust.

"Are you sure Lucy will be up for this?" Natsu asked when his mind moved away from this perfect ass that the older women spoke of. Layla reminded him that the younger blonde had just tried to join in on their fun and directed his attention to the pair of damp discarded panties. "I guess you're right, but let's get cleaned up before we start." Natsu told his lover as he got the blonde teen off him.

"That sounds like a good idea, and you better not try anything when we're bathing, I don't know how long she'll be out." Layla reminded her hormonal teenage boyfriend.

**~Ten minutes later~**

"I thought I told you no funny stuff." Layla complained as she left the bathroom with a angry expression her face. The women was a little annoyed that her boyfriend was a little too touchy in the shower. This didn't really surprise the women that much since her boyfriend's arousal had been through the roof since she suggested something many men dreamed of. _'If he's this excited just thinking about it, I wonder how he's going to be when we actually start, my little Lucy isn't going to stand a chance against him.'_ The mother thought lewdly as a giggle escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" A stark naked Natsu asked while following his blonde haired lover back to her room. The older women replied by telling him that it was nothing. Natsu didn't buy this for a second, but decided not to demand an answer from his lovely generous girlfriend. Layla knew pinkette was only staying quite because of her promise to let him have his way with his both her and her daughter.

"Wow Natsu, you must really want to fuck my little girl... but you better not go rough to quickly, this will be her first time and she won't be used to it like I am." Layla reminded her boyfriend. The pinkette replied by saying he couldn't make any promises. The teen knew it would be nearly impossible if control himself Lucy's maidenhood felt even half as good as her mother's. Layla sighed at this reply and just accepted the fact her lover would leave the younger blonde in a very sorry state after he was done with her. As a mother, the blonde women knew she had to look out for her child and try to make everything easier for her. "Just remember she won't be able to take that cock of yours as easily as I can." She sighed when they arrived in front of her room."You stay out here and I'll explain everything and get a few things set up." The older women instructed before entering her room and shutting it behind her lover. Since he was in such a great mood, Natsu was more than happy to wait for whatever his partner had planned.

Natsu waited a few minutes for the women to finish up preparations and somehow convince her daughter to share with her. From what Natsu could hear, things went surprisingly well and his fantasy of having two sexy blondes all to himself was close to becoming a reality. "Come in Natsu, we're both ready for you." Layla told the teen, who didn't hesitate to open the door to what was essentially haven on earth. When Natsu opened the door he was not disappointed with what he was greeted with. On his left was his beautiful girlfriend dressed up like playboy bunny. Seeing the older women in the tight revealing costume a dream come true for the pinkette. Layla saw the intense look of lust of her boyfriend's face and another giggle escaped her mouth. "My my Natsu, you sure are excited, but don't ignore Lucy, she also got dressed up for you." The mother teased, promoting the teen's eyes to land on the other blonde.

Lucy was currently rocking what could on be described as a sexy cop outfit. The costume consisted of a black micro skirt, which did very little to hide the tiny black thong underneath, a matching low cut top, that like her mother's costume, exposed a very generous amount of her cleavage. The costume was complete with a pair of cuffs that were attached the maiden's belt. Natsu knew he would definitely find a use for those in a near future. "How do I look Natsu?" Lucy asked with a seductive wink. While the younger blonde did look a lot like her mother, she lacked the same elegant charm she had, but her seductive body more than made up for it.

"You two looking amazing!" Natsu declared before picking both busty blondes up and taking them to bed. When the teen arrived when he arrived at the bed, he placed both the women down on the comfortable bed. The spiky haired male planned to have fun dominating the duo, but the two had very different plans. What Natsu didn't know was the fact that the mother and daughter duo had a little chat before they let him in. "I'm going to have fun with you two." He stated with a look of lust in his eyes, causing both women to let out a little giggle. The pinkette was a little confused at this and he was even more confused when the beauties turned the tables on him. He now found himself on his back with his hands cuffed behind his back. "How the hell?"

"Sorry Natsu-kun, I still want to have a little fun on top." Layla told her boyfriend before giving him a peck on the cheek. Natsu really should have seen this coming from the blonde's earlier actions. The pinkette knew that try to fight back would be a fruitless endeavor and would incentivise the mother to keep him restrained just so to see him struggle. "What's wrong Natsu? I thought you were going to have fun with us?" The blonde asked in a teasing tone. Unfortunately for Layla, Natsu managed to stop himself from giving her the reaction she desperately wanted from her boyfriend. "I guess I'll have to work a little harder if I really want to break down your pride." She admitted as she moved around to face her boyfriend's member. Lucy was a little confused what she should be doing, so she decided to follow in her mother's footsteps and turned around to face her best friend's member.

"It's so big." Lucy said with a look of awe when she reached the same place as her mother. Layla responded by telling her daughter to simply follow her lead. The younger blonde didn't hesitate and followed her mother's instructions. The blonde duo didn't waste any time and began to lick the sides of the pinkette's raging erection, causing him to let out a small grunt. "It tastes better than I thought it would." She thought out loud as she moved her tongue up to the sensitive tip. The maiden was slowly getting better at pleasing her friend and this was fairly impressive, mainly because apart from playing with herself and reading a few dirty books, the younger blonde had no sexual experience. Lucy knew she couldn't take credit since her ability pleasure the pinkette was mainly because of her mother's help. _'Mum is pretty good at this, but I bet she's done this for him plenty of times.'_ The young vixen thought as she continued to drag her warm tongue along her best friend's shaft.

While the women were enjoying the manly scent and taste of the pinkette, Natsu enjoyed the view that was before him. On one side he could see his girlfriend's ass raised high in the air with her moistening maidenhood in clear view and on the other side he could see Lucy's rear end being barely covered a tiny tight thong. The view was so great that Natsu didn't mind the fact that he was unable to move his hands. _'These two are so fucking hot. It's going to be heaps of fun when I get rid of these stupid cuffs.'_ Natsu thought as he stared at the two large round asses, which would occasionally bump together and create subtle but sexy ripples. The only thing that could make things better for the teen would be if he could get his hands on the two of the best bodies he had ever seen. _'Layla's really going to get it for doing this to me... no she'd like that, maybe I should let Lucy have it instead.'_ He thought as a devilish smile appeared on his face.

Luckily for his little plan, both women were in their own little worlds as they proceeded orally pleasing him. Lucy was quickly growing addicted to the unique flavor, texture and smell. The young blonde could understand why her mother wanted Natsu all to herself and she herself was growing increasingly greedy. This was made obvious by how the younger blonde would do her best to try to run her tongue along more of her partner's member just so she could get more for herself. Layla noticed what her daughter was trying to do, but she allowed it because it made her job easier.

"You seem to really like licking my boyfriend's dick, why don't you put it in your mouth." Layla suggested, making her daughter blush a little. In all her life, she never expected to be in this situation especially with her own mother and she certainly never expected her to say something so lewd to come out of her mother's mouth. However, she fought through the embarrassment and did as the older blonde suggested. Natsu silently cursed his inability to move since it meant he missed out one seeing the cute expression on Lucy's face when she heard her mother's sexy suggestion. The pinkette didn't have too much time before dwell on the fact since he got distracted when he felt the younger blonde's hot breath on the tip of his member right before she put it between her soft luscious lips. The daughter of Layla may have been a little nervous when she first since she wasn't sure if she could even get something so thick into her mouth. But now that she had, she found herself being turned on by having such a naughty object in her mouth. "How does my boyfriend's cock feel in your mouth?" The busty mother as she continued to work her lover's shaft.

While Lucy wasn't able to give a proper response, but her enjoyment of the act was made apparent by the perverse blush that had appeared on her pretty face and the liquid running down her thighs. The young women never though she would be enjoying performing such a naughty act on her mother's boyfriend, so she decided to take a little more of her lover's member into her inexperienced mouth. "How does my little girl's mouth feel around that big fat cock of yours?" Layla asked while watching her daughter envelope the tip of the pinkette's manhood. It was obvious that the teen was enjoying what the young maiden was doing, but it was also obvious that it would take forever for the pinkette to get off from Lucy's amateurish skill. So being the wonderful lover she was, Layla moved down to her boyfriend's family jewels and took one of them into her much more experienced mouth. Another grunt escaped Natsu's mouth when his lover began to play with one of his most sensitive areas. _'It looks like I have to do all the heavy lifting.'_ The mother said to herself when she saw her daughter's inability to take anymore than just the tip.

Layla wanted to give her daughter so advice or words of encouragement, but she knew that she had to focus on the task at hand. However, the women didn't have to worry since Natsu was more than happy to voice his opinion. "Come on Lucy put more in your pretty little mouth." Natsu instructed the younger women. Although the daughter of Layla thought she was doing a pretty good job for her first time, she was happy to comply and attempted to get more in down her tight throat. The pink haired teen gritted his teeth to stifle another grunt when more of his member disappeared down his friend's throat. Now that she was getting a little better, the women began to slowly bob her head up and down the length of her friend's member. While her added effort did make him feel better, Lucy couldn't compare to how great Layla was at sucking him off. He really couldn't blame his best friend and decided to help her out just a little more. "Use your tongue a more." He told the maiden, who instantly went to work.

Lucy began to twirl her tongue around the sensitive head of her friend's manhood, causing another grunt to escape Natsu's mouth. This was a huge confidence boost for the blonde and she began to move her tongue around a lot more vigorously, while increasing the speed of her head movements. The couple was impressed by how much the scantly clad blonde had stepped up her game. Layla could barely contain her pride and arousal when she saw her daughter's increase the amount of pleasure she was giving her boyfriend. The pride came from how quickly her daughter had managed to adapt and the arousal came from the fact she was pretty much watching a younger version of herself blowing her boyfriend. _'This is great, not only Natsu under my thumb, my little girl is sucking cock like a champion.'_ Layla said to herself as her lust kept increasing. If the lewd expression on her face wasn't a dead give away to how much she enjoyed the situation, the ever increasing wet patch around her nether region made it very obvious.

Although the mother-daughter duo were having the time of her life, it didn't compare to how much Natsu was enjoying himself. While the pinkette loved the view on in front of himself, it didn't compare to how great the feeling of both blond's hard working mouths licking and sucking different parts of his manhood. While Lucy's skills were still not that great, the amount of effort she was putting in and her mother's help was more than enough to compensate for her lack of skill or experience. The young male was loving right now and wanted to show the two women how much he appreciated what they were doing for him, so he stopped trying to hold back his impending climax. Both women was instantly realised that the pinkette was getting close.

Lucy was alerted when she felt her best friend's member begin to throb and enlarge in her perfect untouched mouth. Layla got her warning when she felt the teen's family jewels heat up and swell in her talented mouth. Having this warning allowed the older women used this as a chance to enact the little plan she had thought of before. When she knew her lover were mere moments away from a climax, the older beauty grabbed the back of her daughter's head and forced the younger women to take even more of her lover's thick lengthy member. Since she knew that the beauty wasn't as talented as her, she only made her take half of it.

Lucy's widened when she felt her throat suddenly being invaded by something so large. The maiden's surprised was increased when she felt Natsu's hot thick seed flood her unexpecting throat. The young beauty attempted to get the pinkette's member out her mouth, but her mother had other ideas. "Now now honey, make sure to drink up all of my boyfriend's tasty cum and don't let a single drop go to waste." Layla said as she forced her daughter's head down. Seeing as she couldn't do anything about it, the golden haired teen did her best to swallow her friend's essence, which continued to pour down her throat. The younger blonde somehow managed to do an excellent job swallowing her friend's seed, this was mainly because she loved the taste a lot more than she thought she would. "You like the taste of Natsu's thick hot cum don't you? I can't believe I have such a naughty daughter." The mother continued to tease as she watched her daughter expertly swallow. Lucy's enjoyment of the new flavor by was made clear to her mother by the dazed and pleased look on her face when she finished.

Natsu's climax eventually subsided and he finished cumming inside his long time friend's mouth. The pinkette may have enjoyed the amazing feeling of Lucy's virgin mouth, he was still annoyed that he had been robbed of the site of the women gulping down every last drop. The spiky haired male began to struggle in a fruitless attempt to get free of his restraints. The older women noticed this feeble attempt and a perverted look appeared on her face. Layla quickly whispered something into her daughter's ears, causing her to snap out of her dazed state. Though he was unsure of what the women were exactly planning to do, he assumed that the mature beauty was planning to do something that would let her on top as that had been her goal the entire day. Both mother and daughter eventually finished their little talk and they began to move. _'I need to get these things off, so I can get my hands on those huge boobs.'_ Natsu thought as he began to think of ways he could get the cuffs off of him. He knew that it would be impossible to get them off with pure strength as they were real cuffs. The pinkette began to think of ways he could coax the duo into letting him free.

While Natsu began formulating a little plan, the two blondes moved into their new positions. Both beauties were both about to straddle the pinkette, Lucy was hovering her maidenhood above her best friend's mouth and Layla had lined up her crotch above her lover's erect member. The pinkette realised what the two wanted to do and an idea sprung to his mind. "If I make you two cum first, you'll let me go, but if make me cum, I'll do anything you two want for a week." Natsu challenged, knowing that his lover would never give up a chance like this.

Lucy was a little skeptical and was about to deny the offer, but her mother accepted the challenge before she could even utter a word. The older women didn't waste anytime and impaled herself on her lover's long thick manhood. This act surprised her daughter a little. The inexperienced blonde found it incredible that the mature women was able to take the entire thing in one go since she barely able to get half of it in her mouth. The younger Heartfillia began to get a little worried that she wouldn't be able to keep up with her mother's example, but that worry was disappeared when her mother pushed her and brought her sopping snatch to her boyfriend's face. The pink haired male instantly got a taste of the maiden's vanilla like essence. Natsu was happy to find out that there was another thing that the Heartfillia duo had in common. The pinkette knew it would be a bad idea to admit it, but he thought the younger maiden's essence tasted just a little sweeter than her mother. He knew that admitting this would anger the women and he probably never get to have another threesome.

While Natsu was enjoying the blonde's amazing taste, the virgin blonde was enjoying the feeling of her friend's tongue invading her insides. The young women had assumed that Natsu would know what he was doing, but she hadn't expected the pink haired man to be nearly as good as he was. Something about the pinkette's hot talented tongue exploring every inch of her tight untouched cavern was slowly driving her insane. "That feels amazing Natsu, please keep going." Lucy moaned with as she began to move her sexy hips, which allowed the man beneath her access to more of her tight wet walls. This of course caused the beautiful blonde to move even more for the pinkette. Now that he knew that he had the younger women under his thumb, he put his efforts into pleasing his other lover. Unlike her daughter, Layla was large and in charge, expertly ridding her boyfriend's large member. If Lucy wasn't too busty enjoying the amazing new feeling, she would have been in awe at her mother's skill. This awe would have been justified as the mature beauty was bouncing up and down the very sizeable length of the pink haired stud like the horny bunny she was dressed as.

Natsu knew it would be hard to fight back against the women's quick but strong movements. Fighting back was made even harder due to the fact that his hands were still restrained and he wasn't able to use his talented hands to massage the women's bouncing breasts or tease her engorged pearl. He knew if he could gain access to these sensitive areas, he would be able to turn the tables on the women and win the little bet he had made with the two women. The teen also figured out that if things kept going the way they were; he would be forced to do whatever the mischievous older women had planned for him. "Come on Natsu, I know you're enjoying eating my little Lucy's pussy, but I thought you would give me more of a challenge than this." Layla teased with a gleeful smile.

Even without being able to see her, Natsu could tell that the women had an incredibly smug smile on her face. Right now, the teen wanted nothing more than to wipe the smile off the women's beautiful face and show her who was really in charge. However, Layla had very different plans and the thought of losing her power didn't really appear to her right now. "It's just like before Natsu, but you're not getting away from me this time… When I win, I'm going to pay you back for all of the times you dominated me." She continued in a lower, sexier tone. The sudden change in his lover's tone was a major turn on to the teen and he was tempted to let the women have her way with him. However, he didn't get as good as he was by becoming the woman's pet. He was always the one the charge and he loved it, so he began his counter strategy.

The younger male waited for his chance and thrust up to meet the women's downward movement. This proved to be very effective as Layla's maidenhood clenched around his manhood and her body stiffened up, she also let out a moan, very similar to the one her daughter was letting out every few seconds. If Natsu wasn't too busy eating out the younger Heartfillia, he would have given the older one the biggest grin. Although the women saw this coming, she had no idea how to fight back against his movements but she realized her movements would be enough to make the pinkette peak before her or her daughter. This realization made the women more confident, but maybe just a little too confident. The beauty began to move her experienced child bearing hips with a lot more vigor. Natsu made sure to keep up with the women's lightning fast movements, since it was obvious the second he stopped moving would be the second the women on top of him would gain the upper hand on his and he simply could not let that happen. _'She's fucking great at this, she's a lot better than before.'_ Natsu thought as the pleasure continue to increase for him.

Though she was in a lust fueled haze, Lucy decided to turn her head and check how her mother was doing. Even before she looked, the maiden could tell that the older woman was enjoying herself, judging from the loud slaps of flesh and the angelic moans that would erupt from her mouth. While it was a little awkward to hear Layla making such lewd noises, it didn't stop her from turning around and checking on her mother. The young women instantly turned a bright red when she saw the expression Layla's face.

Although she had spoke fairly confidently before, she had quickly been reduced to the state her daughter had saw her in when she was pressed up against a wall. The blonde's mother figure had the lewdest expression she had ever seen on another women. Her mother's usually elegant and loving face had been replaced with that of an animal in heat. _'I can't believe she's making such a face, it's the same face she made when they were doing it earlier.'_ She said to herself as her face became even more red. The younger women would have never imagined that her mother would make such a perverted face, but than again, she never though she would see her mom having sex with her best friend so up close. Lucy let her perverted curiosity take control and her gaze traveled south, until it landed on the privates of her loved ones. The maiden's eyes became glued to the sight Natsu's large thick lengthy member disappearing into Layla's tight pussy only to reappear mere moments later in its full glory. _'She's really good at this, but how? It's so huge.'_ Lucy thought, before picturing herself in the same position.

Layla noticed where her daughter's eyes had landed and decided to have some fun at the younger women's expense. However, for this to happen she needed to regain her composure, which meant she had to slow herself down a little. "My my Lucy, it's bad enough that you're humping my boyfriend's face, but now you're drooling over his big fat cock." The older Heartfillia mocked as her voice began even more low and seductive. Due to her all her brain power was voiced on resisting the urge to cum, Lucy wasn't able to give her mother a proper retort. Seeing her daughter's inability to fight back, the mature women decided to tease her even more. "I can't believe how much of a slut my innocent little girl is, I bet all you're thinking about Natsu's dick right now." She continued which oddly enough aroused both her lover and her child.

"Please mom, stop talking like that." Lucy pleaded in an attempt to save face. This only made the busty bunny girl want to tease her more since her reactions were priceless. Layla was a little surprised at her own fascination of seeing her daughter in a flustered state, but she assumed she had picked it up from her lover, who also relished in seeing her embarrassed and erotic expressions. Now that she was seeing it for herself, the older women could understand why the pinkette loved seeing her in such a way. Lucy saw the expression of joy on her mother's face and she realised that she wasn't going to stop teasing her. _'I can't do anything, these two are too good.'_ The young blonde thought as she realised her situation. She now knew that she was greatly outclassed by the the lovers and all she could really do was enjoy herself. Lucy didn't really mind this set up since it allowed her to get used to the new experience.

"That right honey, don't fight it, I'll take care of Natsu all by myself." Layla told her daughter before she started to speed up her movements once more. The women fully expected that her virgin daughter wouldn't be keep up with her, especially with Natsu beneath her. However, she didn't expect Lucy to hold on nearly as long as had been. Natsu was also a little surprised that he hadn't made the inexperienced women climax yet, so decided to pick up his game once more. The pinkette began to reach deeper into the golden haired maiden's tight entrance in an effort to find even more weak points. This simple action proved very effective against the young maiden and she found it infinitely harder to maintain her composure. She knew that struggling was pretty much useless at this point, but she was determined to keep up with her mother and best friend. Layla found it admirable that her daughter was trying so hard, but since she had been on the receiving end of the pinkette's talented tongue, she knew that the inexperienced teen would peak at any second. "I've seen a lot of things, but I never thought I would see my little girl have her first orgasm at the hands of man... I wonder what kind of face you will make?" The proud perverted mother wondered as she began to lose what little self control she had left.

The younger Heartfilla let her voice out as she reached her first orgasm at the hands of someone else. Lucy's climax was further confirmed by how she let out sweet essence onto her long time friend and due to the strength of the feeling, the young blonde fell forward before being caught by her mother. 'God _dammit, I'm going to make her pay for making me miss this.'_ Natsu thought as he was robbed of seeing his best friend's orgasmic face. This slight feeling of anger caused his thrusts to become a lot more vigorous, which caught Layla completely off guard and made her hug her daughter harder in an attempt to brace herself.

The women's attempt only worked for a few seconds before the pleasure caused her arms to lose strength and made her drop her daughter onto the comfortable bed. Lucy was more than happy to take the chance to rest from the mind blowing feeling and Natsu was also pleased since it meant he could put all his focus onto the women on top of him. While he did enjoy the taste of the younger women's essence, nothing could beat the view in front of him. Even though he didn't like the not having complete control of his lover, the fact that Layla was fulfilling his fantasy from earlier. The pinkette figured that he had enough of a grip on the situation, so decided to start doing something he hadn't be able to do thanks to his other partner, talking dirty to the sexy mother. "You're such a naughty mom, I can't believe that you ridding my dick in front of your daughter... you must be some sort of pervert." Natsu taunted with a grin on his face. The teen was happy he was finally able to see Layla's breasts bouncing in their tight confines. The pinkette's view was made even better by the fact that the beauties endowments looks as if they were going to escape the sexy outfit at any moment.

"Don't get too cocky Natsu, I'm still the on top and you don't have much left in you." Layla retorted in an attempt to save face. Although it was true that Natsu was getting close, it was obvious that Layla was struggling to hang on almost as much as her boyfriend. This was manly because the two knew the other's body so well. _'I wish Lucy could have kept him distracted a little better, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to win.'_ She thought as a strong feeling of pleasure began to take over her mature but sensitive body.

The two continued at their standstill for what felt like an eternity before they found themselves seconds from a climax. Lucy had recovered from what she described as the best feeling of her life and she once again found herself watching her two loved ones. The young vixen wasn't sure who to support in this situation. She wanted to support her mother since they were supposed to be working together and the thought of owning Natsu for a week sounded pretty good. However, from what she had seen, Natsu could do amazing things were he was completely free and she honestly wanted to feel the same thing her mother did. _'What am I going to do, they're going to cum any second?'_ The younger blonde pondered as watched the couple. The women decided that she would let the two go uninterrupted and let their bodies decide the winner.

Due to her only being a spectator, the blonde teen had no idea how close the two were, but she could tell it would only be mere seconds before one of them did. Luckily for Natsu, the pinkette's added efforts had really paid off and he managed to push the women over the edge. "FUCK NATSU! I'M CUMMING~!" Layla screamed as her already tight pussy clenched around her lover's twitching cock. The sudden sensation was a lot stronger than the women had anticipated and her soft delicate body dropped onto her lover's strong muscular one. Now that he knew that he had won, Natsu accepted his release and started pumping everything he had into the women on top of him. Layla mewled when she felt the pinkette's warm seed filling her awaiting womb. The feeling wasn't as great as her actual orgasm, but it was still amazing and she couldn't wait to feel it more. "Keep cumming inside me, it feels so good." The women moaned as she held onto her restrained partner.

"Of course Layla, but I won so you better free me when I'm done." Natsu told his older exhausted girlfriend. The women was completely fine with the pinkette being freed from his restraints now that she had her fun being on top of the younger man. However, she need a little time to recovered her strength. The women had greatly underestimated the amount of energy it took to ride her energetic lover. Natsu knew the women needed some time, but he didn't and he was getting very impatient. The pink haired teen looked over to Lucy who had been quietly waiting for her turn. "Can you get these off me Lucy?" He asked as he sat up, exposing the cuffs. The young women pulled the key out of her bust and freed her best friend. "Finally, It's time to have some fun." The pinkette said before he started his little plan. He started by moving the older women off of him before carrying her to the opposite side of the bed. Now that he had positioned the mature blonde, he cuffed both her hands on the bed post and due to her current state, Layla had no idea was happening and only noticed the lack of her lover's muscular frame against her soft one. Natsu smiled when he saw the restrained blonde.

Lucy was a little confused by the pinkette's actions, but she stopped caring when her eyes landed on her first love's raging member. "I thought it was supposed to go down after you came, but it looks even bigger now." Lucy said with a look of awe, and arousal clear in her voice. This just stroked the pinkette's already huge feeling of pride and he moved towards the virgin blonde. When the teen arrived in front of the young maiden, the teen instructed her to clean his member. "You want to me to do what?" A very flustered blonde asked. The women of course knew what the pinkette had requested from her, but she wanted to make sure she heard it right.

"I clean it with your mouth." Natsu ordered in a powerful tone. Lucy had never expected her childhood friend to speak in such a way to her, but it didn't mean she did like it. The inexperienced women didn't know why, but she could resist the man's order and she moved her head down so she could once again wrap her lips around the teen's member. As she neared the large tip, her arousal began to rise. It was not only because of the thought of sucking off her mother's boyfriend again, she was also turned on my the manly musky scent. Lucy began to pant in excitement resulting in the spiky haired teen letting out a small growl. The feeling of the of the women's hot breath was fairly pleasurable for the teen. "Let's see if you can do it without Layla helping out." The male said as he looked down at the young women. Natsu was determined on making this women in front of him as good as the one tied to a bed post. It would be quite a task considering her current skill, but he had plenty of time to teach the maiden.

Lucy opened her mouth wide up and drew closer to Natsu's huge twitching member. The women engulfed the head of her first lover's member and instantly got to work. Unlike before, the virgin didn't waste any time moving her head in an attempt stuff as much of the pinkette's manhood down. However, just like before, she was struggling to get more than half of it down her throat. _'How does mum do this, it's way too big.'_ Lucy thought as she attempted to force more of the large phallus down her inexperienced tunnel.

Natsu could see that the women was struggling, but he decided not to help since it would only make it harder for her. The young male was eventually going to start helping her out, but he found it amusing to see her struggle so much. The teen was wondered were his slightly sadistic side came from, but he didn't really mind since it made dominating his beauty all the more enjoyable. While he waited for the young women to pick up her slack, another idea popped into his mind to incentivise her a little more.

His tactic may have seen as a little mean, but he knew that it was a sure fire way to make her work harder for his pleasure. "Come on Lucy, your sexy mum can do way better than this, she was swallowing my entire dick on her second try." Natsu taunted with slightly smug grin on his face. The young woman was obviously a little irritated at her best friend's comment. Although she knew that she could never match up to her mother's skills at this rate, she didn't like being reminded of that fact. Not wanting her fragile pride to be shattered, she increased her efforts. Natsu smirked at how effective his taunt was. However, the added pleasure wasn't quite enough for the lustful beast known as Natsu and he decided to finally help his friend. "Come on Lucy I know you can do better than this... let me help you out a little." He said before grabbing the women's head and forcing her to take more than she was prepared for. Despite this fact, Lucy somehow to take the new invader and very well at that. This feat greatly boosted the maiden's confidence and she decided to work even harder.

_'I bet I can get all of it my mouth now.'_ Lucy thought as she attempted to take her lover's entire length. Surprisingly, the women managed what she thought would be an impossible task. The young blonde was quite proud of her achievement and so was Natsu. Now that she had swallowed the entire length, the busty women began to bob her along the entire length of her new boyfriend's cock. This was both shocking and pleasurable for the teen. Natsu wasn't sure if he was happy about this revelation, mainly because he had planned on teasing the inexperienced beauty even more. On the other hand, Lucy was quite happy with her achievement, and her confidence as well as her arousal began to build even more. _'Who knew giving pleasure could feel this good.'_ The blonde thought as her core began to heat even more. The young women couldn't tell whether it was the act itself or who she was performing the act on that was turning her on so much. It didn't really matter that much though, all that really mattered to the women was satisfying the man before her.

Feeling that his control over the young women was slipping away, Natsu decided it was time to issue a new order. "Hey Lucy, why don't you give your mouth a rest and use your boobs instead." Natsu suggested. Wanting to please her lover, the blonde went with the suggestion. The women quickly undid her top and discarded her bra, exposing her large well shaped melons to her friend. The pinkette wasn't given too much time to enjoy the view as the women didn't waste anytime wrapping her soft breasts around his raging member. Lucy began once again move her head up and down the immense length and this time she also had her exceptional breasts helping up. "Fuck Lucy, you're better than I thought you'd be." The older teen grunted. Although the maiden's endowments were a little smaller than her mother's, she made up for it by having the softer pair. Now that her breasts were doing most of her previous work, the women focused her energy on the head of her lover's member.

While the Natsu enjoyed the blonde's titfuck and Lucy relished in the feeling the pinkette's cock in her mouth, Layla finally managed to recover from her state of bliss. The older women wasn't surprised when she saw the scene in front of her, but she was impressed by how well her daughter was pleasing her man. The mother wanted to congratulate her offspring, but when she tried to move she found herself restrained. _'It figures that he'd do something like this.'_ Layla thought as she continued to struggle from her restraints. This attracted the attention of the pinkette, who turned around and grinned when he saw his girlfriend was awake. "So are you going to let me go yet? I want to get my lips and tits around that big cock of yours again." The temptress said while licking her luscious lips, in an attempt get herself freed.

"Nah, you're going to watch me make your daughter my bitch." Natsu told his lover with a devilish smirk. Layla was a little annoyed that her attempt at seduction had failed so badly. This was a huge blow to her pride since her charms had never failed. The pinkette knew the effect the situation he was having on the older women, and he was kind of liking it. He had never seen the women in such a desperate and weak state when he wasn't fucking her brains out. "Don't worry Layla, it's not going to take that long... Lucy is already an amazing cock sucker." The pinkette said before looking back down at the younger blonde, who was still hard at work. The younger Heartfillia was so engrossed in what she was doing, she hadn't noticed her mother's awakening or Natsu's lewd declaration. The pink haired male was glad she did hear what he had said since he wasn't completely sure how she'd react to it.

Natsu continued to enjoy the feeling of Lucy's breasts and mouth a while longer until he found himself nearing the edge. Due to her earlier experience, Lucy was able to tell that her lover was getting very close. The young women wanted to fulfill a certain fantasy of hers and she removed her mouth from her friend's member, allowing her to speak once more. "Hurry up Natsu, cover my face and tits with your cum." Lucy begged lewdly as continued to move her breasts along her lover's manhood. Not wanting to deny the women of her wish, he stopped resisting his urge to peak. The younger women was getting increasingly excited as she felt her lover's manhood heating up and twitching between her endowments. Lucy stuck her tongue out in anticipation before once again begging for her best friend for his seed.

"Here you go Lucy." Natsu grunted before releasing. The pinkette let out spurt after spurt of his hot sticky essence over his best friend. Lucy mewled when she felt the substance make contract with her soft supple breasts and her pretty face. While she found the feeling alluring, the strong scent of her lover's seed was intoxicating to the point that she did hesitate to start cleaning herself off. "That right Lucy, drink my cum while your mum watches." He said in his lust filled haze. The younger blonde was once again too involved with her task to notice the second part of the teen's statement. Natsu watched as his childhood friend drank his seed, making sure to leave any trace of the substance.

"How was that Natsu?" Lucy asked as she freed the pinkette's member from her breasts. The young maiden knew that her friend had thoroughly enjoyed the experience, but she wanted some verbal confirmation and praise from the man. Natsu obliged and gave her the reply she was hoping for. The older male had to admit he was quite impressed at the women's increase in skill. Even though she was still nowhere near as good as her mother she managed to make him cum, which was all he could really ask from the virgin. Being the more experienced one of the two, the pink haired teen decided to once again take charge of the situation. He ordered the young vixen to turn around and get on her hands and knees. "O-ok Natsu." The half naked women replied before getting into position. Her current position was very embarrassing for the blonde because she was not only exposing her behind to her best friend, but also because she was facing her restrained mother. "Mum? Why are you there?" The younger Heartfillia asked as the man behind her tore off her remaining clothing.

"My lovely boyfriend is just getting some payback." Layla replied with a slight blush on her face. Lucy wasn't entirely sure what her mother meant, but before she could ask, she felt something familiar pressing against her untouched pussy. The young beauty realised what her mother meant and she looked back at the teen. "Please be careful with my little girl Natsu, she's not as durable me." She told the pinkette, making the younger blonde a little annoyed. She didn't like her mother's doubtful words and she planned to prove the older women wrong. The maiden wiggled her ass at the other teen and backed so the head of Natsu's member was almost breaching her entrance. Even without entering her, Natsu could tell it was going to be a very tight fit. _'She's going to regret teasing him like that.'_

"It doesn't look like she wants me to hold back and if she keeps wiggling her ass like that, I don't think I'll be able to." Natsu told his older lover before grabbing a hold of her daughter's wide hips. A confident smirk appeared on Lucy's face when she heard the pinkette's statement. She was so confident that she began to wiggle her ass even more. Lucy was pretty much begging Natsu to ravish her and he was very happy to do so. The pinkette slowly slide his cock into her weeping womanhood until he bottomed out. The blondes confidence instantly disappeared when she felt the new sensation. It was clear to her that she had greatly underestimated just how great the simple act of penetration could feel.

"You're so goddamn tight Lucy." The male teen declared as he began to pull of the teen's tight tunnel, only to move his length back inside. The younger teen let out a lewd loud scream at this simple action, causing the pink haired man to continue at a fairly slow speed. "It looks like I have to hold back or I'll break your little girl." The pinkette told his older lover. Natsu wasn't lying when he said this, the young girl's womanhood was so much tighter than her mother's, who had the perfect pussy for the size of his member.

"You're too big Natsu~ slow down a bit." Lucy pleaded as she felt her warm insides being torn in half by her best friend's huge member. Much like his first time with her mother, Natsu planned on teaching her body how to handle his exceptional size. So instead of slowing himself down, he sped himself up. This obviously resulted in the recently deflowered women to scream his name. It was clear that the young women wasn't ready for the new feeling and her earlier confidence was sorely misplaced. Natsu wished he could see his friend's face when she came to this realisation, but he was way too entranced by her giggling rear end and the slightly aroused expression on Layla's face.

"Sorry Layla, I can't hold back, her pussy feels amazing." Natsu apologised while looking his lover in the eyes. Layla just sighed and looked away. She was hoping that man would be able to control himself for more than a few seconds, but that was just wishful thinking. The restrained blonde really wished she could help out her daughter, but she knew that even if she was free, she would only be able to distract the teen and keep him at a slightly slower speed. Natsu saw desperate look on the mother's face and decided to have some fun with this fact. "Don't look sad Layla, Lucy is starting to enjoy it more... just like you always do." He added before forcing more of his manhood into the younger Heartfillia's maidenhood. This of course resulted in another scream from the inexperienced, which only acted as an incentive for the pinkette to keep going.

Just as Natsu had said, Lucy was finding more and more enjoyment from being pounded from behind. The blonde maiden was finding out her friend viewed sex completely different from how most people did. From what she had heard from a certain redhead, the pinkette saw love making as a competition of domination rather than anything else. She had first doubted it when her fallen friend first told her about it, but today's events had really opened her eyes, among other things. Lucy was also quickly learning how her mother could make such shameless and perverse expressions from such a simple and primal act. "More Natsu~ don't stop fucking me." Lucy moaned while her body began to lose all strength. Seeing that the women would barely be able to hold herself up, Natsu grabbed a hold of the women's arms before pulling them back for leverage and the increase how deep he could get.

"Don't quit on me yet Lucy, you're not getting a break until I cum." Natsu claimed. He was planning on giving the young women the best night of her life, and her mother was going to get a front row seat for most of it. _'Blondes are amazing!'_ He cheered internally as he continued to plot the evening and long night a head of him.

**~Next morning~**

Natsu and his two golden haired lovers were currently resting from their romp. All participating parties were exhausted from their nightly actives and rightly so. The pinkette had gravely underestimated the amount of energy it took to please both women. He knew that the older women could be quite a handful, but he never expected the younger women to be as resilient as she turned out to be. Although the pink haired teen was still a little tired, he was the first one to awaken and looked to his sides. On one there was Layla and on the other was Lucy. Both women were sleeping peaceful and holding onto his bare body. "I really need to thank Layla for letting me do that, I should take her on another date soon." Natsu thought aloud as he pulled the two closer him.

This woke the Layla up, while leaving her daughter asleep. "Morning Natsu-kun, last night was amazing, we're definitely going to do that again... but don't get carried away with Lucy again." Layla said before hugging her boyfriend back. The women was fine with sharing her boyfriend with her daughter due to the younger women's obvious attraction to her pink haired man. However, the women wasn't fine with her boyfriend sleeping around, Natsu was still her man and she wanted to keep it like that. The pinkette was fine with his new situation. He now not only had one busty blonde for a girlfriend, he now her had sexy girlfriend thrown into the mix. Natsu already considered himself very lucky to have Layla as a lover and the fact that she was happy to share with her daughter made him feel even luckier.

"So what do you feel like doing today?" Natsu asked with a large grin. After last night, he was pretty much happy to do whatever the older women wanted him to do.

"I'm still a little sore from last night so sex is a no go for now, and I doubt Lucy will be waking up anytime soon." Layla replied as she moved on top of her lover. Natsu noticed something a little odd about his mature lover. His lover had never been so sore that they didn't start the morning with having a little bit of fun. It was made even weirder since he focused the night on introducing Lucy into the world of sex, rather than anything else. The older women's complexion didn't look as amazing as it usually did.

"Is something wrong Layla? You don't look so great." Natsu asked as he pressed his head against the older women's head. He instantly noticed the unnaturally high temperature, causing the women to move her head away and turn away. This action was made the teen even more suspicious. "Now that I think about, you've been acting weird for the past couple of days." He said as he looked sternly at the women. The older women tried to look away as long as possible, but Natsu didn't look away from his lover.

The blonde knew that trying to hide something from her boyfriend was pretty much useless and she decided to come clean. "I've been meaning to tell you since it happened, but it looks like I'm going to be a mother again." Layla confessed with a worried look on her face. The older woman didn't doubt the pinkette's faithfulness, but she didn't want to force the stress of fatherhood on the young man and she was worried that this revelation would put a strain on their perfect relationship. However, the women's worry disappeared when she heard the teen cheer and hug her.

"I'm going to be dad!" Natsu cheered with what could be described as his biggest grin. Layla didn't expect such a positive reaction from the teen, mainly because he seemed to enjoy his lax lifestyle and being a father didn't seem very high on his priority list. Natsu look of joy quickly turned into one of confusion. "How come you were so worried about telling me this? We're finally starting our own family." The pinkette asked as he let go of his beautiful girlfriend. The women started mentally kicking herself for begin so nervous about revealing her pregnancy. "We should do something to celebrate this... are you ok?" He questioned as his lover turned away, only for the blonde to throw up seconds later.

"Please get me to the bathroom." Layla requested weakly. Natsu didn't waste anytime to pick up the beauty and carry her to the bathroom. Although one of his lover's was currently extremely exhausted and the other was about to spill the contents of her stomach, Natsu was happy about life. Not only did he have an amazing pair of blonde girlfriends, but he also had his first child on the way. Natsu really couldn't really ask for anymore out of life at the moment.


End file.
